Wanted
by PokeThunder
Summary: Vlad has ran away from stokely. And with Vampires and Slayers after him, there is no where safe for him to hide. With the help of his mother, and new and old friends, Vlad will save his father and Stokely. Please R&R. I don't own Young Dracula.
1. Chapter 1

**So.. I decided, since it's been a whole year since I updated anything, I'm going to rewrite this story. Really it's to correct ****grammar and spelling mistakes and to make it and over all better story for you all to enjoy. It will have the same plot and pace. The first four updated chapters are going up tonight Central Time. I'm a lot more dedicated now so I will do my best to get this story finished. No more leaving for 5 months to a year leaving you all guessing. **

**So, like I said before, this is is set right after the events in season two. I will put none of the new characters from the new seasons in here because I don't want to change what I have already planned. Please review. :) And thank you all to have been so patient with me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad's POV<strong>

I fell to the floor, but the pain from it was too much so I just laid there. For a moment I had fallen asleep, but when I woke up I could hear my dad and my sister arguing. I started to get up but decided to stay still and listen to what they were arguing about.

"You will pay for this betrayal Ingrid!"

"Silence!" Ingrid demanded. "From now on you will call me, Countess Dracula. Watch me as I avenge Will's death, and make the streets of Stokely run red with blood."

She ended with a shrill laugh and disappeared. I waited a moment to see if she would return. After about five minutes I opened my eyes and stood up. My dad looked over at me and was overjoyed.

"Vladdy! Are you all right?"

I thought about his question for a moment while I looked over the room and myself. Dad was still in the cage, and everything was a mess from the fight.

"Yeah," I replied. " I think so. What just happened exactly?"

"Well after you put on the Crown of Power and made all those breathers forget everything, you passed out. And now Ingrid has taken my throne and plans on taking over Stokely"

I stood there in shock with what my sister plans to do… well maybe I shouldn't be that shocked. But I had to stop her, but how can I? I may have been able to erase everyone's memory but I still wasn't a full vampire yet so I couldn't fight her.

"We have to get out of here," I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. "Just hold on while I try to figure out how to get you out of that cage."

"No," Dad said. "There's no time. You must escape before Ingrid gets back. If she finds you she will kill you."

I couldn't believe it. Dad wanted me to leave him behind. "I can't. If I go she'll just kill you."

"We have no choice!" He was beginning to lose his temper. "You are the Chosen One. You have to get out of here and find a place to hide until it's safe to come back. I will face Ingrid."

I wanted to argue, but if I did I would just be wasting time.

"Ok," I finally agreed. "I'll go. Just don't let her hurt you."

He laughed, "I wont. Now go up to your room and slide the gargoyles head back. A secret passage will open. Follow it out."

I repeated all of that in my head. I then looked did in the eyes, "I'll be back soon."

He smiled and with that I ran up to my room.

There I found Zoltan hiding. "Oh, master Vlad. You're awake."

"Yeah," I replied thankful he was safe. "Zoltan, I'm leaving. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things." Zoltan didn't seem to like that idea, but I needed someone to do it.

"Master Vlad, where are you going exactly?"

I honestly haven't really thought of that. Where would I go? "I'm not sure," I admitted. "I'll figure something out. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

As I was changing into some more comfortable clothes, I heard Ingrid return and she didn't sound happy.

I quickly grabbed my backpack, and threw my secret stash of snacks and some money in. I ran over to the gargoyle and slid the head back. Sure enough a door open in the middle of the floor.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Zoltan," I promised.

"Be safe master."

I sighed, unsure about what will happen in the near future, "I will be."

I ran down the passage and the door closed behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has a whole new extended ending :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ingrid's POV<strong>

My heart was broken. Will was gone. He's gone and it's all Vlad's fault! If Vlad had done something sooner he would still be here!

I looked over the streets of Stokely. All the lights were off in everyone's home. Everyone was asleep. Unaware their lives will soon come to a halt by my hand. By this time tomorrow, they will all either be dead or my slaves.

After I had enough time to my thoughts, I returned to the castle to discover my brother had escaped.

I looked over to my father, "Where's Vlad?!"

"As if I would really tell you. Now release me before I…"

"Before you what?" I appeared next to the cage. "There's nothing you can do while you're stuck in there. Your threats are as empty as Renfield's head."

He looked down in defeat.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time," my patience was wearing thin. "Where's Vlad?!"

**Vlad's POV**

After running through a tunnel that seemed to go for miles, I finally came to a ladder. I climbed up and pushed a door open. I found myself in the middle of a forest.

I looked around. I knew this place. Robin and I came out here once and camped. I thought about the Branaghs. Were they safe? Would Ingrid try to kill them? Would I see my best friend again?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a twig breaking. I looked around, "Who's there?" I called. No answer. I began to get shaky, "Ingrid?" Still nothing. I panicked and started to run. I was being followed. What if Ingrid? Would she kill me?

I kept running. I would like to say someone knocked me over, but truth was I just tripped and hit my head on a rock.

The person who was following walked over to me. I looked up and was shocked with who I saw, "Mom?"

**Ingrid's POV**

My patience had run out, "Fine. If you won't tell me where he is then I have no use for you." I pulled out a necklace with a large emerald from my cape.

"What's that?" Dad asked.

How pathetic, "Wow. 600 years and you don't know what this is?"

That got to him, "Don't you dare mock me!"

I gave him a smirk, "Well if you must know. This is the Necklace of Carpathia. It's powers are said be at the level of the Staff of Carpathia."

His eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Sorry, but I can't have you getting in my way."

I put the necklace on and willed it's power to obey me. Sure enough a green light emitted from it and hit the Count, "Goodbye daddy."

**Vlad's POV**

"So what are you doing here?" I sat up rubbing the back of my head.

"I came to see who the new Grand High Vampire was. I'm a representative for my clan."

I stared at her for a moment.

"Ok I was a little late."

"A little." I said sarcastically.

"But I did run into a few of the clan leaders. One of them claimed that the Chosen One was up at the castle. Said it was the Dracula boy…that shocked me, I'm sure you can imagine."

I sighed just realizing how much a burden this "Chosen One" thing was going to be.

"Word will get around fast as you can see. And of course I also know about the slayer."

"Do you know about Ingrid?" I asked.

Mom shifted on her feet, "What?"

"Her boyfriend was killed by the slayer. I think she blames me for it."

"Do you think she'll come after you?"

"I know she will."

She chuckled, "You're sister is extremely powerful and a born leader. A daughter to be proud of."

"Wow mom, thanks," I stood up and started walking.

"That's only because she was motivated. With your father giving you all of his attention, Ingrid had no one to turn to."

I stopped, "You were half the problem."

"I know, but I plan to make up for it."

I turned to face her, "What?"

"I'm going to help you. I'll train you. You have the motivation now. Come your transformation, not only will you be able to fight Ingrid, you will be able to begin taking on your role as the Chosen on. Now…how old are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm 14!"

"Well less then two years we better get started."

"Wait, why can't you take on Ingrid yourself?"

"Westenra's are known for their wisdom and beauty. Dracula's are known for their cleverness, great power, and legendary leadership. That's a deadly combination only you and your sister share. Only you can fight her, with the right training."

I thought about it, "What could you teach me that dad couldn't?"

"Plenty," she put it simply.

"And what's in it for you?"

"My son is the Chosen One! I'll get so much fame from just that!"

I didn't trust her, but I really had no choice. My dad needed me. "Fine."

"Good," she smiled. She handed me an envelope. "Go here. There are some people I want you to meet. I'll meet you there."

She then flew off. I opened the envelope to find a map and a note that said, 'You may only travel on foot from here on out.'

"Well that's convenient," I said to myself. I started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much change to this chapter. Just grammar and spelling corrections and little details.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

On our way back from the cabaret, we dropped the strange man off at the train station like he asked. After that, we went home and I quickly ran up to my room. I didn't feel like dealing with my happy and joyful family any longer.

As I was sitting in my room watching TV, I kept thinking I was forgetting something. But when I thought about it I began to get a massive headache. What if it was Important? Well if it was then I'm sure I would figure it out later. I soon turned off the TV and went to sleep.

School was dreadful the next day. It always was. But for the first time ever, Vlad wasn't there. He had perfect attendance. Maybe he was sick. After school I decided I would get Chloe and we would go up to the castle to check up on him.

"Hello! Anyone home?" I shouted after knocking on the door 20 times.

"Robin stop!" Chloe tried to reason. "They're not home. Maybe something came up and they had to leave town."

"Vlad would have told me." At least I figured he would.

"Come on. Let's go home. I need to go with dad to get dinner and we both have homework to do."

I finally agreed. To the going home part. I really didn't care about the homework.

After we got home Chloe went with dad and I went up to my room. When I got up there, I had a feeling like I was being watched. I looked out the window but saw nothing. Just streetlights flickering.

I went over to my desk to start another drawing. After about 5 minutes the doorbell rang.

"Robin," called my mother. "Come down. We have a guest."

I walked down stairs and saw Vlad's sister Ingrid.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can't stop by and say hello?" She replied.

"Robin, don't be so rude," mom said. "Now show Ingrid into the living room. While I put on some tea."

"This way," I pointed to the door.

I just sat there uncomfortably while my mom went on talking. The twins just sat there staring at Ingrid. I felt jealous of Chloe for not having to be here right now. I liked Ingrid, but something about her just didn't feel right.

After about a half hour, mom finally stood up and took the tray to the kitchen to wash.

"Let me help you with that," Ingrid insisted.

While the both of them got up and went to the kitchen, I looked over to my two idiot brothers, "Will you guys ever give up? The only reason she ever hung out with you two losers is because you did whatever she wanted."

"Hey!" They shouted.

Ian then said, "Unless you ever get a girlfriend, shut up!"

Paul opened his mouth to back him up, but we were interrupted by a scream that came from the kitchen.

The three of us ran into the kitchen. Ingrid had mom cornered.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted.

Ingrid turned to us and hissed. The scary part was that she had fangs in her mouth, and somehow I knew this wasn't a joke. They were real and she was a Vampire! I knew that but I didn't. My headache started to come back and everyone else didn't look much better.

"Get away from me!" Mom screamed.

Ingrid laughed, "Sorry, but you brought this on yourselves."  
>What was she talking about?<p>

"Were back!" Dad called from the front door.

"Dad! Don't…" Ingrid appeared next to me and covered my mouth.

Dad walked in carrying a few boxes of pizza in his hands, "Who's hungry!"

He froze when he saw us. Chloe stood next to him with a shocked look on her face.

"What's going on here?" Dad asked.

I pulled away from Ingrid, "Dad run!" Ingrid grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the floor. "Don't you dare say another word," she pointed at me.

"Robin!" mom shouted.

I sat up giving Ingrid the most treating glare I could. It didn't seem to faze her though.

**Chloe's POV**

What was happening? None of this made sense. I felt like this had something to do with what happened last night, but what happened last night? I couldn't remember. When I tried I would get a headache.

Ingrid was focused on Robin, "Breathers are so weak." She walked over and pulled him up by his throat, "This is going to hurt a lot." She pulled his head to the side to fully expose his neck. Robin closed his eyes and braced himself.

I quickly took a slice of pizza from my dad and threw it at Ingrid. I had no idea how I knew that would do anything but it did. It hit her in the face and she let go of Robin. She threw the pizza off of her and left behind was a burn mark from the garlic that soon disappeared.

"Run!" I shouted.

We all rushed to the front door, but it was no good. Ingrid appeared in front of us when we just reached the middle of the living room.

Ingrid looked right at me, "You're going to pay for that you little maggot."

I grabbed a vase that was sitting next to me and chucked it at her, but she saw it coming this time and knocked it aside.

She stepped toward me but my dad got in her way, "You stay away from my family you monster! If you want me you can, but leave them alone!"

Ingrid just laughed at him, "You don't get it. I need you all dead. As soon as Vlad finds out his favorite family of breathers are gone, then he'll come back and I can give what that runt what he disserves."

I don't know what Vlad had done, but it didn't matter. If I couldn't think of a way out of this then our lives are over.

Suddenly, just as she was about to sink her teeth into my dad's neck, the front door fell over. The man we gave a ride to last night, Kurt, was standing in our living room with a crossbow pointed at Ingrid, "Take one bite, and you'll be joining you're boyfriend in hell."

Ingrid hissed at him, turned into a bat and flew out the door. I looked over at Kurt with gratitude, but confusion, "What just happen?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that right now," he replied. "I need to get you all out of here. For some reason you folks are a target."

"Where are we going?" Mom asked.

"I can't say right now, but be safe."

I looked at Robin to see what he though. He gave me a nod and looked at dad. Dad took moms hand and said, "The we'll go with you."

"All right then," Kurt nodded. "Let's go and I'll explain what I can on the way."

Without another word from anyone, we followed him out and to a large black van. I looked back at the house wondering when, and if we will ever be back.


	4. Chapter 4

*1 year and 10 months later*

**Vlad's POV**

Two weeks. That's all the time I have left. Two weeks until I'm 16 and become a full vampire. And honestly, I rather be enjoying the time I have left then be running from a couple of slayers.

"We can't let him cross the border!" One of them called.

Just to enlighten you a little, the border developed just a little while ago. It separates Stokely, and it's surrounding country, from the rest of the area. It's some kind of treaty. So slayers aren't supposed to cross over to the vampire's side, which was now Stokely, or vice versa. If either did, well then it's free game.

As for me, neither side is safe. I basically go to where ever it's safe for me at the time. And right now the vampire side was looking pretty good right now.

Luckily, because I'm almost 16, my speed was way above average. I was going twice as fast as the slayers and I could easily cross the border without any harm. I crossed the river and was on the other side. I stopped for a moment to take a break, but one of the slayers still tried to follow.

"Stop!" Shouted the other, "He's crossed over. There's nothing we can do now."

"Come on! He's right there!" The slayer trying to cross was a lot younger then the other, and seemed somewhat arrogant. "It wont kill us to go in a few feet in and get him. Isn't it our job to get him before he turns 16?"

New guy's got a point. I wondered if he would try it. It's not like there were any vampires around. Even if there were, they would be more focused on me then a couple of slayers. But I don't think they knew that.

"Don't be so naïve! A couple of vampires could be waiting for us."

"Fine," the younger slayer finally gave in. "But this is a mistake."

They then directed their attention towards me, "Next time you cross this river kid, we will capture you!" The younger threatened.

I decided to heed his warning for now. I got what I needed from there anyway. I pulled out the map I took out of my backpack. It was an updated map of the castle. Since Ingrid had the castle remodeled to look more complete, I would need it to find the mirror room, and more importantly, dad.

I started walking and in about an hour I arrived at the meeting place, which was a small clearing in the middle of the woods.

"It took you long enough," Mom appeared out into the clearing. "Did you get the map?"

"Yes, I got it," I said annoyed. "But just because we have this doesn't guarantee my way through the castle. Ingrid probably has guards all over that place."

"Don't worry," mom smiled. "I have every confidence you will succeed. We haven't been doing all this training for nothing."

"So are you going to tell me the rest of your plan on how all this is going to work?"

"Be patient. I'll tell you eventually. For now, all I want you to do is study that map and focus on training. Trust me."

I laughed. I really didn't know if I could trust her or not. I could never figure out her motive behind helping me. She told me it was for fame but I just felt like there was more to it.

I decided I would worry about that later. I put my backpack down and stepped toward her.

"So what sort of training are we doing?"

"Defense," was all she said before she disappeared.

I got ready for her to attack. She sent me a telepathic message saying, "Don't think to much. Use all over your senses. Especially your hearing."

"I know," I said out loud.

She laughed, "Don't get cocky. It's a deadly weakness. Your father had that problem."

That's when she attacked. She came from the left and I jumped back. She disappeared again. Mom wasn't using her full power of course. She appeared again from behind and I sidestepped. Once again she disappeared and then reappeared from above in bat form. I jumped back a couple feet. This time mom didn't disappear. She changed back to her normal form and came right for me, which was very weird. Mom never attacked head on.

She was then right in front of me and I had no time to react. I prepared myself for the hit, but it never came. She disappeared again.

Confused I looked all around. No sign of her. "You're thinking to much," she said. She came from behind and knocked me over. "You do well at first but you quickly lose your focus. Try again," She again disappeared and performed the same pattern, but instead of coming head on, she came from behind. I didn't wait for her to disappear again. I turned to grab her wrist. My mind then went blank and I just reacted. I twisted her wrist and pushed her to the ground. I instantly snapped back and kneeled at her side.

"Mom! I'm so sorry!" I panicked, "Are you ok?"

Mom smiled, "I'm fine." She got up, "But do that again and I'll snap your wrist right off."

"Sorry," I said again.

"Still, you are relying more on your instincts. That's good."

"Thanks," was all I could think to say. I felt extremely guilty with what I just did. I hurt my own mom. Instinct or not, I shouldn't have done it.

Mom sighed, "That's enough for tonight."

I agreed and sat down resting my back against a tree. Mom walked over and stood next to me while looking over the clearing.

"So why are you helping me?" I asked.

Mom looked down at me and frowned, "I already told you before."

"Yeah well I don't believe that's your only reason."

Mom smiled, "To be honest, I really don't know."

I didn't expect that answer, but it did sort of answer my question.

"Maybe it's because you actually care," I said.

Mom frowned again, "What?"

"Well I think vampires want to act like they only care for themselves, but that just comes from what their parents told him. It seems like, some where along the line, vampires just got confused with what is really "right?" for them. But even now I've seen so many who still care for their family and friends. They're just scared to admit it but really it's impossible not to care, you know?"

Mom smiled, "I think I'm finally starting to see why you were chosen." She then stepped back into the clearing, "Meet me here tomorrow at midnight. I have a new assignment for you."

She transformed and flew away. I stood up and started to walk through the woods. I decided not to run. I wanted some time to think for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next rewrite! I actually changed the names of some of the Characters. Mostly cause I was going to try to go with this military thing but it just wasn't working. So if you don't want to be confused by the name change ****don't read chapter 6 till that is rewritten which I will post tonight. I know I'm probably making a few of you mad that you'll have to reread this but I hope it will be worth it in the end and this will be a better written story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Darian shouted. Chloe, a couple of slayers and I shot our stake firing crossbows at our targets. All hit a bull's eye. "Well done," He congratulated. "All of you take a break."

Chloe and I walked together to get some water, "You're getting better," she said.

"Well I'll never be as good as you," I said.

"Thanks," she said ignoring my sarcasm.

Hey mood instantly changed, "So, it's almost that day."

"Yeah," was all I could say as I picked up a water bottle.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"Like we planned. We find him before his 16th."

"But we're running out of time and being stuck here hasn't helped us find him at all."

I looked over to see her concerned look, "Well I guess if we don't get any information in the next week, then we will just go out and find him."

"But what if he's changed?"

"We'll find him before his transformation Chloe," I laughed.

"He could have changed without the transformation. If what we heard before was true, and he is with his mom, then he could have a whole new mind set."

I made eye contact with her, "Are you having second thoughts about helping are friend?"

She shrugged, "I just care more for our safety. I don't want either of us put in danger."

"Look where we are Chloe. We are already in danger."

With that we made our way back to the training area. On the way I thought back to when Kurt brought us to this camp. Originally we were here just for protection, but one thing led to another and now we are slayers in training. But I only ever did this because I wanted to learn to defend myself. I never want to slay a vampire unless I really have to.

After about an hour of running laps, Chloe and I started back for our tent. On the way we walked past the leaders tent, which was the largest in the camp. As we were walking by I heard something interesting, "How could the Dracula boy come and go without anyone knowing?" I heard the leader say. I reached for Chloe's arm to stop her so we could listen in.

"I don't have the slightest idea," that voice sounded like Clark's. He was Darian's older brother. "A couple of our men saw him running from the camp. They went after him but he crossed the border before they could catch him."

"What was he here for?" The leader asked.

Clark replied, "We originally thought he was after the Branagh kids, but during the training session tonight they didn't seem to have any knowledge he was here."

"So what was he here for then?" The leader asked.

David didn't answer right away, "Well we just recently discovered that the map of Stokely Castle we just acquired is missing. We believe he stole it."

There was silence for a moment. "You are all a bunch of morons!" The leader shouted. "We've been after that kid for more then a year, and he just walks in and you all let him escape with one of our most important documents!"

"But sir, he…"

"I don't want any excuses! Go and find that brat before I decide to use you for vampire bait!"

Chloe grabbed my arm and pulled me behind another tent just as Clark walked out.

I turned to Chloe, "I can't believe it. Vlad was here!"

Chloe frowned, "We shouldn't have listened to that."

"But we did. We should go and find him."

"Robin, maybe we shouldn't."

"What?" I was trying not to yell. I didn't want to attract attention.

"Well not only is he hang out with his mom, he's a thief," she said.

"You don't know the full story. You know it's really complicated."

"Well I don't want to take any chances."

I couldn't believe it, "You know Vlad. He's our friend."

"We knew him before. You have no idea what he's like now."

"He was our friend then and he still is now!" I stormed off. People were starring but I didn't care. I'm going to help Vlad with or without Chloe.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next rewrite. Little changes but nothing all that noticeable. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ingrid's POV<strong>

"For 18 months you all have been looking for him and for 18 months you have failed!" How these garlic munchers couldn't find a 15-year-old runt I didn't know.

"We're sorry your greatness, but he's just so fast," one of my half-fangs, Markus said.

"Too fast?!" I yelled. "There are at least 50 half-fangs around here with super speed, and a not yet transformed vampire is to fast for you?!"

"But whenever we do find him he disappears."

I was tired of his excuses, "Markus, if you don't catch him soon, then I swear your sister will die by my hand!"

Markus clinched his fist.

"I wouldn't try it half-fang," I warned.

"He looked me right in the eye, "I wish I would have killed you when I had the chance."

He had a lot of nerve talking to me like that, but I had other things to do so I decided to be generous for once, "Well you didn't, and if you ever threaten me again you will regret it."

Markus bowed, "I'm sorry." And with that he left to continue his search.

Markus was the very first breather I turned since Wills death. He's loyal but very temperamental. I killed his parents because they were too old. I decided to only turn breathers that were around the ages of 16 to 40. That would be the age they would be more useful. But if any of them ever opposed me then they would be taken down to the dungeon to be taught a lesson. So few dared to test me.

The only reason I was easy on Markus was because he reminded me of Will, but still no one could replace him. Not Markus. Not anyone.

Soon I would figure out how to bring Will back, but to do that I was going to need my baby brother. Since he's the Chosen One maybe I could use him. I looked over to one of my servants, "You there! Bring me a bottle of blood from the cellar. Also, double the guards outside. I suspect my brother will pay us a visit soon."

"Yes your majesticness," he bowed.

Soon my brother will show his face.

**Vlad's POV**

After miles of walking I came to the end of the forest. I looked down the hill and saw a small village. It was recently built specifically for Vampires. The Vampires who live here aren't all evil. Some are. They are known as rebels. They've gotten rid of any trances of ID including changing their last name.

This is mostly because they are hiding from either Vampires or Slayers that have them on their hit list.

I found the village soon after I ran away from home. They taught me how to stay hidden and out of reach from the Slayers and Ingrid.

There is one family here that I trust the most. The mother's name is Alina. She has two daughters. One named Cosmina, who is 15 like me, and Ioana, who is only 6. She also has a son, Ciodaru. He's only 4.

Cosmina is only about a week older than me. She's leaving tonight to go visit her grandparents in Scotland. She'll have her transformation there.

I walked through the town and noticed everyone seemed to be on edge. Some were looking up at the sky as if they were waiting for something. The sun would be up soon so everyone was going into their cottage styled homes.

I walked up to one of the smallest homes in the village, knocked on the door but no one answered, so I let myself in.

"Hello?" Still no answer. Then I heard a kid screaming from one of the bedrooms.

"Give it back Cosmina!" That sounded like Ciodaru. I ran back from and saw Cosmina holding Ciodaru back from taking some toy she had.

"You know you're not suppose to bring home these breather toys," Cosmina said. "You don't know where it's been."

"But I want it!" Ciodaru whined.

He looked over and saw me standing in the doorway, "Vlad!" He ran to my side, "Tell Cosmina to give me back my rabbit."

Cosmina held up an old stuffed rabbit toy holding a drum and drumsticks, "He found it outside by the dumpster," she said.

I walked over and she handed it to me so I could examine it. Nothing was wrong with it other then the smell, but really you can't take any chances, "Sorry Cio, but I'm on your sisters side."

He looked down ready to cry. I got down on my knees next to him, "Hey, don't get upset. Why would you want this dirty old thing anyway? Next time I go into town, I'll stop somewhere and get you a new toy."

A smile grew on his face and he ran over to his bed. Cosmina tucked him in while I waited in the kitchen for her. When she walked in she gave me a deadly look.

"What?" I said.

"You know you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. Don't you have enough on your plate?"

"I can get it. I'll just stop by a store when I get the chance," I sat down at the table.

"When? You don't have any free time ever."

She seemed agitated so I decided to change the subject, "Where's your mom and Ioana?"

"They went out to see if they could find some clothes for Ioana," She said as she sat down across from me. "She's been growing so fast. They'll be back soon with the sun rising though."

I looked down. I didn't like them running around this close to dawn. It worries me.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of a giggle. I looked up at Cosmina who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. It's funny how protective you are of me and my family."

I was confused, "What's funny about that?"

"It just is."

I stared at her for a moment. She looked a lot like her mom. Same blonde hair and brown eyes. I couldn't believe that both of us were about to go through our transformations. I was scared she would turn out like my sister. It was hard to think about.

At that moment Alina and Ioana walked through the door. A smile grew on her face when she saw me, "Oh Vlad! I'm so glad you're here. Cosmina, can you take Ioana to bed for me? She's about to pass out."

"Sure," Cosmina took Ioana and the bag of clothes, and took Ioana back to the bedroom.

Alina came and sat down in the chair next to me, "You don't come by as often as you did before. Everything alright?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Mom is just having me run a couple of errands for her."

She gave me a concerned look, "What sort of errands?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't keep secrets from me Vlad," Alina always wanted to know what I was doing. She was always concerned mom was going to get me killed.

"She had me sneak into the slayers camp to take an updated blueprint of the castle."

Alina was horrified, "What if you were caught?"

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure, but you still shouldn't take unnecessary risks."

"It's not unnecessary. I'm fine," I gave her a reassuring smile. Alina is like a mother to me. A real one that actually cares if her child came even close to harm. Not one that would leave and then return for unknown reasons.

It was amazing to me that this family, and almost everyone in this village, were all Vampires. They acted like breathers, dressed like breathers, even ate like breathers aside from the animal blood.

"Thanks for caring Alina," I said. She was just about to reply when we heard the sirens go off.

Cosmina ran into the kitchen, "What is that?"

Alina looked terrified, "No…No! This can't be happening!"

Cosmina and I ran outside to see what was going on. We saw helicopters flying above. The Slayers have found us.


	7. Attack!

**Vlad's POV**

I stared up at the sky. I couldn't believe this was happening. And all the Vampires couldn't escape because the sun was up. Cosmina grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. "What's happening?" Asked Alina. "Slayers have found us," Cosmina was trying to act calm. "We have to get out of here."

Cosmina and I ran to the bedroom to get Ioana and Ciodaru out of bed. We quickly gathered up some clothes and anything else we would need and was ready to go in only about two minutes.

"Come on mom!" Cosmina was trying to convince her to come with us. "You know I can't go out there sweetie." "No mom I won't leave you here!" Tiers where running down her cheeks. "I'll be fine. You need to go with Vlad and your brother and sister. You need to find a safe place to hide. I can't go with you but I promise I'll meet up with you soon."

Cosmina didn't say another word. She gave her mom a hug. But as we were about to run out the door we heard screaming next door. The slayers must me going through the houses one by one. If we ran out there we would be caught. Instead we decided to run out the back and hoped we could avoid them that way.

I looked back at Alina. She gave me a reassuring smile and somehow I knew she would be ok. Just as we closed the back door we heard the front being knocked in. Luckily they didn't see us.

We ran down the streets doing are best to avoid the slayers. Which was very difficult because Ciodaru was so in shock he was having a hard time running and Ioana kept yelling wanting to go back for her mom.

"No! We can't leave Mommy!" Cosmina pulled her aside and starting yelling at her, which was not helping. "Shut up Ioana! We can't go back! If we do we'll be killed! Now stop whining and come on!" Ioana was bawling but she eventually nodded and started to cooperate.

We were just about out of the town when we so two slayers blocking are way we hid behind a home hoping they didn't see us. "What are we going to do?" Cosmina asked. I honestly had no idea. "Let me think."

I looked around to see if there was anything we could use to distract them. Eventually I saw some trash cans across the street. "Ok I'm going to hit those cans with some fire. As soon as the Slayers move to go check it out we make a run for it understand?"

All three of them nodded. I looked at the Slayers for a moment and directed my attention to the cans. I shot the fire and waited for the Slayers to move. For a minute they stared at each other but eventually they moved to go check it out. We ran around the building and took off.

But just as we thought we were home free the two Slayers turned at us and started yelling for back up. We were stopped by to other Slayers appearing in front of us just as we were about out. They pointed there crossbows at us and waited to see what we would do.

I had an idea. A stupid idea but it's all we had. I turned to Cosmina, "Have your flying abilities improved any?" She gave me a confused look. "A little. But what will that do?" "When I say go I want you to grab Cio and take off into the air. While they're distracted I'll hit them."

She was probably about to call me and Idiot or something but she never got the chance. The Slayers were just about to fire and we had to work quickly. "Now!" I yelled. Cosmina instantly was of the ground with Cio in her hands. I knocked Ioana to the ground and fired at the Slayers while they were distracted by Cosmina.

Their clothes were on fire and I had a hard time not laughing because they were panicking so much when they could easily put the fires out. But I used their stupidity as a chance to get away. I grabbed Ioana's hand and ran out the town. Cosmina landed next to me laughing. "Nice work." "Same to you."

We ran as fast as we could for about another two hours just to make sure we weren't being followed when we eventually came to a cave. We decided we would hide out here for a while and rest.

Ioana and Cio were out instantly. I didn't blame them. I would be sleeping too if I were 3 or 6 and had been running nonstop for the past two hours. "So what's the plan?" Cosmina was eating some wild berries we found on the way here.

"You all are going on to your grandparents place. I'm going to stay here and deal with my sister." Cosmina looked at me wide eyed. "Vlad no! I'm not leaving you behind too. What if something happened?" I knew she was going to act this way. "We don't have a choice. You are only a few days away from your transformation so you have to go. I have my mom so I think I can survive."

She gave me a disapproving look put eventually she let it go. Besides we needed some sleep. I laid my head down and was instantly out.

* * *

><p><strong>Got the posted in only 12 hours since the last. :) Sorry if this was to short but I have a lot of things to get done before I leave. Please R&amp;R. I'll see y'all again in a week.<strong>


	8. The Argument

** Hola! So I'm back from Puerto Rico. Actually I been back for a while now. Sorry. The trip drained me. But don't worry. I'm back and I will update again tomorrow. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

"Why don't you want to help him?" I've been trying to convince Chloe to come with me to find Vlad since last night, but she just keeps on going on he may not be like he used to.

"It's not that I don't want to help him," she explained. "It's the fact that we don't know what we would be getting ourselves into. It's just like before. We just throw ourselves into danger and then make so many close calls. And this time Vlad may not be able to help. Even if he is on our side he needs to protect himself, not us. So if you want to help, stay put."

I wanted to get angry, but I couldn't. She made so many good points. I just felt like Vlad did need our help. That he wanted us to be there for him.

"Ok. You're right. It is dangerous. But I just can't shake this feeling that he needs our help."

Chloe gave me a look of sympathy, "To tell you the truth Robin, I've been having the same thoughts, but please don't rush into danger. Let's just think about this for a couple more days." I nodded in agreement and she left to go to lunch break.

I stood there for a moment thinking about what I should do. One of my options I actually did consider was just going myself. But I decided I would use that as a last resort. Without Chloe I would never even be here today. She figured out everything. Solved every problem we ever had. She helped me get through so much.

But with or without Chloe I was going to leave to find Vlad before he reaches his 16th Birthday. He needs me. And I will be there for him.

As I began walking to catch up to Chloe I saw the helicopters returning from the emergency mission last night. The sirens went off around five in the morning while we we're asleep. They only went off when there was something huge happening and only the highest class Slayers go. Kurt being one of them.

The helicopters landed and the Slayers jumped out. All of them had dust on them. Probably the remains of the Vampires they had slain. I ran over to Kurt who was the last to jump out.

"What happened?" "Found a whole village of Vampires." The fact he just said that as if he was telling me what's for dinner scared me some.

"So did you slay them all?" "Not even half of them. The majority escaped somehow." He didn't sound to disappointed, which was very unusual for Kurt. Usually if they missed one Vampire then he would be throwing a fit right about now.

"So why are you so happy?" "I can't really tell you right now. Wait until after the meeting. Then we'll talk." Kurt patted me on the back, smiled, and then walked away.

I was just about to leave to go find Chloe but she found me first. "Where have you been?" She asked. "Lunch is almost over. Come on."

She grabbed me by the wrist and tried to lead me to the lunch tent but I pulled back.

"Wait. I want to listen in on that meeting." "Robin. I don't want to get caught." "But what if it's about Vlad?" "No Robin! You need to forget about Vlad! He tried to erase are memories of him! He doesn't want our help!" "How do you know that?"

I didn't even pause to let her answer. A little while ago said she said she would think about it and all of the sudden she just changes her mind. "If you didn't want to help him why are you even here? I'm here to find a way to help my best friend! What about you?"

"I'm here because you refused to go to America with the rest of our family! I'm here to keep you out of trouble! I'm here because I'm your little sister and I care about you!"

I was stunned. Chloe never raised her voice that high. Everyone around was watching. I didn't want anyone to know I was planning on sneaking out, so I dropped the argument. "You know what?" I tried to speak calmly, "Whatever. I won't bother you with it anymore about it."

I walked away to go to spy on the meeting. If it was about Vlad I needed to know every detail on it so it will help me find him, and I wasn't going to get Chloe in on this. I was going to sneak out. Tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end to another short chapter. Sorry. I just wanted the next part to be in the next chapter so it just worked out that way. Next chapter up tomorrow! Please review. Thanks<strong>


	9. The Meeting

**Robin's POV**

"Have you succeeded in your mission?" Sir seemed to be in a bad mood as always. I was hiding behind his trophy case, full of jars with Vampire ashes in them, trying to keep quiet. Sir was sitting behind his desk while Commander Douglas, Kurt, and 3 other high class Slayers stood in front of him.

"Not completely," answered Douglas. "We found the village, but many of the Vampires escaped. We either slayed or brought back the ones we did capture."

"What about the boy?" The five Slayers looked nervously at each other. I knew he was referring to Vlad.

"He escaped again." Sir was just about to start yelling about them being a bunch of idiots but Kurt stepped in before he could.

"Sir though we didn't catch him," Kurt said with a smirk on his face, "we did find a way that we can."

"And how do you plan to do that?" "We found something that can help." Kurt motioned for two of the three other Slayers to go retrieve that something.

They soon returned with a woman. I couldn't see her face because they had it covered with a steel mask to cover her eyes. But from what I could see she had long blonde hair, and her skin was deathly pale. And based on how they were her hands behind her back like that, I'd say she was a Vampire.

"And who exactly is this thing?" Sir asked. It made me mad the way they were treating her. Even if she was a Vampire. It just didn't seem right.

"We're not sure of her specific identity," replied Kurt. "But we found her during the attack. She wouldn't say a word to us. But she is hiding something. We're sure of that."

Sir stood up and walked around the desk to get in the girls face. The fact she had the mask on and couldn't see a thing probably didn't make her feel any better.

"Why won't you speak to us?" Sir taunted her. "Don't you appreciate are hospitality?" The girl mumbled something under her breath but I didn't catch it.

"Oh, so you do speak," Sir continued. "Now, do you think you can repeat that a little louder so we can hear you this time?"

"You're a monster!" Thunder rumbled in the background. That was more than a little louder.

"Hmm… I think you've got that backwards me dear." Sir turned to sit back at his desk, and then faced towards Kurt and the others, "You are dismissed. Get some rest. I can take care of her." The Slayers didn't even argue. They all then walked out.

Sir just sat there for a while staring at the girl. She looked like she was in her later twenties, but of course you can never tell with a Vampire. She could be hundreds of years old for all I knew.

Sir still sat there staring at her. Daring her to try something. But when she didn't Sir finally spoke. "So you're not going to tell me anything?" No answer.

Sir stood up again and walked over to the girl and removed the mask. She was shocked but defiantly not as shocked as I was. She had to be the most beautiful Vampire I had ever seen. Even more then Ingrid or her mom. She even looked more human than most Vampires I've seen. I think it was because even though this girl was dead she still had life in her beautiful brown eyes. I saw no evil in them.

"There," Sir said after taking the mask off. "Now when I speak I know you're paying attention." He then began pacing the room.

"Do you know about the Chosen One?" The question must have got her curious because she immediately replied.

"The what?" Sir gave her a large grin. "It is a prophecy passed down to Vampires and Slayers over the centuries. It states that a chosen Vampire will one day come and lead his kind to glory."

Sir stopped for a moment to give her a chance to process what he said, but she still had that same look of confusion. She obviously has never heard of this before. So he continued.

"One of mine and all other Slayers jobs are to stop that from happening before it gets to be too late," He paused once again. "Now I believe that the Chosen One is walking amongst us at this very moment. I do believe he's not even sixteen yet. In fact, I know the name of the Chosen One. Does the name Vladimir Dracula mean anything to you?"

"That's impossible!" She caught herself way too late. She just gave Sir so much information in only two words.

Sir had a look of triumph on his face. "Aww… so you do know him. Well I assure you my dear that it is very possible."

"No it's not!" She argued. "He is the kindest, most good hearted boy I have ever met. There is no way it's true. You're a liar!" More thunder rumbled in the background.

A thought just occurred to me. Vlad hasn't changed! He was still the same guy. For now anyway. And this girl had a good point. If you ever knew Vlad you would never believe he was the Chosen One. But he is. And I saw it firsthand.

"You of all creatures should know that anything can happen after a Vampires transformation."

The girl looked down. Not a word came from either of them for a while. Finally she said, "It can't be. It can't be true," she said in a quiet voice. "It just can't be."

"I'm honestly surprised he didn't share this information with you. You seem to be pretty close." He paused for a moment and chuckled. "You know, we've been talking all this time and we never introduced ourselves? People around here call me Sir. Care to share your name?"

The girl kept her head down. "You know when someone introduces them self to you it's only polite to do the same." Still no answer. "Alright then. I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me with no choice."

Sir stood right in front of her. He placed the palm of his hand to her fore head. What happened next scared me half to death. She fell to the floor screaming. I wanted to help her but if I did Sir many want to give me a major headache too.

"So your name is Alina which means to soothe. Oh, and a mother of three. That must be a struggle for you seeing as you don't seem to have a lot of money." What the heck, I thought to myself, did he just read her mind?

She finally got to her feet slowly giving Sir a glare that could kill, but Sir didn't seem to be intimidated in the slightest.

"What did you just do to me?" She said weakly. "Just a little ability I perfected over my years," He answered. "It allows me to enter into your mind and search for any information I may need with just a touch to your head." "You're not normal," Alina had fear in her voice.

The more I listened to this conversation the more Alina seemed more human then Sir. In fact, Sir didn't seem Human at all.

Sir laughed a little, "You're not the first to tell me that." He picked up a walkie-talkie from his desk and called in a couple of his guards. "Take her to an empty tent and have at least two guards watching her at all times. Also, set up a search team. We got all the information we need from her, but just in case keep her alive."

I seen enough. I slipped out without being noticed. My first thought was to find Chloe, but I remembered what happened earlier and decided to just go back to my tent and process what all I heard and saw.

On the way I ran into Kurt. "Oh, hey Robin. Are you ok?" I hadn't realized until then I was breathing heavy. "Ya. Just been running a lot for training." "Well ok," It didn't sound like he believed me. "I just wanted to let you know that as of now I can't tell you anything about the meeting, but everything is alright, and I'll tell you more when I can. Ok?"

I nodded and continued to walk to my tent. I needed my rest if I was going to sneak out. And I was going to need Alina's help.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks to Kabooshka for reviewing. And special thanks to my best friend who reviewed and who will always be correcting my grammer. Please Review. And I would like to ask that you would include in your review ways to make the story better. I know there are stuff in here that needs improving if you would please point those out to me so I can fix them. Not that I don't enjoy reading the good reviews, I just want to know what to fix. Thanks <strong>


	10. Next Assignment

**This chapter didn't take me long to do at all. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad's POV<strong>

_I opened my eyes and found myself in the forest. The moon was up and there was no one around. I tried calling for Cosmina and the others but there was no answer. I began to walk around to see if I could find them when I heard a familiar voice._

"_Vlad!" The voice called for me, "Vlad where are you?" "I'm here!" I called back. "Vlad where are you?" The voice repeated. I started to run to the direction of the voice. As I kept running I felt like I was being followed._

_I ran past a couple of trees into a small clearing and found who was calling me. I was horrified. I saw Robin and Chloe. She had bite marks on her neck and laid in Robins arms motionless. _

_Robin looked up at me, "Who could you let this happen to her? She doesn't disserve this." I couldn't say a word. I was in too much shock. "DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL! She saved both are lives! And you did nothing to save hers!" _

_Still I did not answer. How did this happen? How could I let it happen? "You're not are friend," Robin continued. "You're just a monster."_

_I felt tears go down my check. I wanted to reassure Robin that I did care about them, and that I was their friend. But they faded, and I was alone in the forest. I turned around and saw a hooded man in front of me. How could I've been so stupid? Now this Slayer is only inches away from killing me. I yelled and everything went black._

**XXX**

I woke up covered in sweat. Cosmina was at my side with a look of concern on her face. "You were screaming. Are you alright?" I looked around and saw that Ioana and Cio were still asleep. Outside the sun had all ready set. I looked at my watch. I was supposed to meet my mom in only a few hours. We needed to get going so I can see Cosmina and the others off to make sure they were safe.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Cosmina handed me some left over berries and went to wake the others up. I walked outside to make sure no one was around and wash my face in the creek.

When I walked back to the cave everyone was up and ready to go. "Are you sure you're ok?" Cosmina asked again. "You seemed pretty terrified." "Thanks for the concern," I replied. "But I'll be fine. It was only a nightmare."

"I thought Vampires don't get nightmares," Ioana teased. "Well some do," Cosmina answered. "When they're 8." "Haha, you're so funny," I said sarcastically. "Let's just go. I need to meet my mom in a few hours and I need to see you of first." "Aww.. does the little Vampire need to be held by his mommy?" Cosmina continued. "Oh shut up."

We walked out and began walking North. We needed to find a safe place for us to part. I didn't want to leave them in a dangerous area. In about 2 hours we cleared the forest and stood at a cliff and looked down into a canyon. There was a bridge leading to the other side.

"Ok. You guys go on from here. You need to hurry to your grandparents for your transformation Cosmina." Cosmina stood next to me and took her bother and sister's hands. "Promise me you'll be safe," Cosmina said with the same concerned look. "I promise." We all gave each other hugs and they began crossing the bridge.

Cosmina stopped and looked back at me. "Oh, and please find my mother. I want to know that she is alright." "I will." I called back. I watched them cross the bridge and didn't leave until they were out of sight.

After I could no longer see them I looked down at my watch. I was supposed to meet my mom in only an hour. I drank some more of the potion to help me get by the Vampires and I began running back to the clearing.

**XXX**

I ran as fast as I could and still ended up being late. "You're late again." My mother said in an annoyed tone. "Sorry. I had to make sure my friends were safe." "That's still no excuse." She was trying to keep her temper down. "You need to learn to let go of the need to have friends. They're just a distraction." "You're wrong," was all I could think to say.

She smirked and stepped towards me. "We'll, sadly you will have to use some friends to complete your next assignments." "What?" I was worried this would happen. I didn't want to get them involved. Especially after the nightmare I had earlier. "I want you to find those two Branugh kids and bring them here. After that I will give you the next assignment."

This didn't make any sense. Why would my mom need Robin in Chloe? Would she try and hurt them? "No. No I won't get them involved in this." "You don't have a choice," My mother's smirk disappeared. Now her face showed anger. "Without them you will not succeed."

I defiantly did not like where this was going. "And how would you be using them?" "I will reveal that after you have brought them here." I had grown tired of this. "Ok that is it! I'm tired of your games! Tell me why you need them or I will walk away now and find some other way of getting in the castle!"

"There is no other way!" Mom looked murderous now. "You will not question my judgment again or I will kill every breather you ever came in contact with!" Her threat sounded so much worse than mine, so I had no other choice then to go with what she was telling me.

"Fine. But if you lay a finger on either Robin or Chloe then I will walkout." "I promise I will not touch them." Of course I didn't trust her but I had my back against the wall. There was nothing I can do at this point.

A thought just then occurred to me. "Where do I find them? They could be anywhere." Mom calmed down and walked away. "You already found them. Just go back to the Slayers camp. You'll find that they are very well taken care of." She turned into a bat and flew up in the sky.

What? Why were they at the Slayer's camp? That didn't sound good to me at all. Last time I was there I was almost caught. But I began running to the camp anyway. I was terrified and overjoyed at the same time. I was finally going to see my friends again, but I may not make it out of there alive.

* * *

><p><strong> Please Review. I would very much appreciate it. Thanks. I'll update as soon as I can. <strong>


	11. An Awkward Reunion

**So it's been a really long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry. I've been very lazy with this and I promise I won't wait a month to update again. Not unless I actually have a real excuse. So enjoy and I will do better from here on out. Promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad's POV<strong>

I looked down at the camp from the top of the hill. It was one in the morning. Almost all the Slayers were asleep, except for the guards. The camp was huge, and I couldn't just go through looking through all the tents. How was I supposed to find my old friends? They could be in any of them.

I soon found out I wouldn't have to go looking. From a distance I saw a boy around my age wearing black, walking out of the camp, carrying a back pack, walking up the hill. I couldn't believe it. After all this time my best friend was right there. I stayed hidden behind a tree waiting to see what Robin would do.

Moments later he walked past me and I just decided to go for it. "Where are you going?" Robin probably jumped ten feet in the air. I held back my laugh and stepped toward him. "Who are you?" It was kind of dark and we both had grown since we last saw each other so I didn't blame him for not recognizing me.

"It's me Robin. You haven't changed much since I last saw you." "Vlad?" Robins face was priceless. "Vlad you're here. Why are you here?" "Thought I would come visit my best friend after all this time?" I paused for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Robin seemed a little hesitant to answer. "Look it's not like you think at all. You remember Kurt from a while back?" "Yeah?" I waited for him to get to his point. "Well he brought us here to protect us. Your sister was out to get us. She wants' revenge on all of us for Will's death and..."

"Wait a minute!" Realization just hit me like a stone. "How do you remember about Will? How do you remember about any of that? You're not supposed to know about Vampires or anything that happened that night."

"Well…," Robin still hesitating "You're memory swap may have a loop hole." I waited for him to continue. It was like he was afraid to tell me anything. Like he was watching his choice in words.

"So what was the loop hole?" Robin took a breath. "The next night after you whipped all our memories Ingrid attacked my family and tried to kill us. Chloe and I were having massive headaches and we kept trying to remember but we couldn't. Then Kurt busted through our door and tried to slay Ingrid but she got away. Then Kurt took us away, told us he remembered everything through his wrist thing, and then brought us back here. Mom, dad, Ian, and Paul all went to America to be safe while Chloe and I stayed here to find you, well I did she just stayed to watch me. Anyway I was leaving to come find you and now you're here."

He said that so fast and all in one breathe that it was hard to keep up but somehow I managed. "Ok. That is one big loop hole." "Yeah," was all he replied with. We stood there just staring at each other. I couldn't believe I found him. I couldn't believe he had his memory back or believe that Robin still looked the same except that he was a little older. Honestly I didn't know what to expect. For Robin to be dressed in normal clothes and have a normal life. Yeah right. I was so stupid to think that. Robin was never going to be normal, but for him that was a good thing.

"So where's Chloe?" Robin didn't get the chance to answer. In fact he didn't have to. Chloe was running up the hill. "Robin Branugh! Where do you think you're...?" She stopped mid sentence and stared at me. "Who's this?"

"Well umm…" Robin was having a tough time explaining so I stepped in. "Hi Chloe." Chloe just stood there looking into my eyes. She looked like she was debating something to herself.

"Vlad you shouldn't be here," not the exact response I was expecting. "It's too dangerous and the last thing Robin needs right now is to be seeing you." "Missed you too," was all I replied with.

"Hey!" Robin cut in to try to get rid of the tension, "How about we just talk a little walk and we can talk about this whole thing. Preferably before the Slayer's realize we're standing out here."

Chloe looked back at me and Robin. By the look on her face she didn't seem to trust me much. This is what 18 months apart will do to your friendship.

"Alright," She agreed. "But you have thirty minutes to tell me why you're here and convince me why I should trust you or anything you tell me." The way she said that with anger and distrust got to me. It really got me fired up for some reason, but I stayed calm and said nothing. I just started walking and Robin and Chloe followed.

**Chloe's POV **

We didn't walk far. Maybe five minutes, and those were long silent minutes that I couldn't stand. How can I be sure Vlad was still on our side? He was so close to sixteen and he has already taken on the image of a teen vampire. He was in all black, hair black and long enough to cover his ears. He seemed to have the attitude as well. He reminded me of his sister.

We had stopped at a stream and Vlad sat down on a fallen tree. Robin sat next to him but I choose to stand in front of them. Vlad just rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok," I broke the silence. "You're half hour starts now." Vlad looked at the both of us. "Ok first I have a question for you?" He pointed at me. "How is it Robin has no problem with me but you do your best to avoid me?"

"Because I haven't seen you for a while and sad to say that I no longer have any trust in you." "And what have I done to lose your trust?" I was getting upset. I wanted answers but all he was giving me was more questions to ask. "It's not what you have done it's what you are."

Vlad and Robin seemed shocked with my straightforward answer. "Chloe I…," Robin started to speak but Vlad stopped him. "It's fine Robin. She brings up a good point." Now it was my turn to be shocked by his response to my statement.

"Actually," Vlad continued. "You're in the wrong here Robin." Now I was just right out confused, and Robin seemed just as puzzled as I was. "You shouldn't trust me at all. I'm so close to my transformation and you have no idea on what I been doing all this time."

"Well I uh…Ok." I thought we were here so he could convince me to trust him not give us more reasons not trust him. I was beginning to get a headache from being so confused, and I never got confused. "Ok you know what? Stop with the mind games and just tell us why you're here."

"Fine then. I'm here because I need both of you guy's help. My mom has some plan that involves you two somehow I just can't figure it out.

"What a minute," was he insane? "Why in the world are you working with your mom? I thought we all agreed she was a manipulative old bat?" "Who says I think any different? The only reason I'm working with her is because she is the only one who can teach me how to use my powers and help me find a way to get into the castle."

Robin's turn to ask a question. "What happened to your dad?" Vlad looked down at his feet and his face had a look of sorrow. "I really don't know. Last I saw him he was in that cage. He told me to get out and leave him behind. I don't know what happened after that."

"You don't think he got out?" Robin asked. "No he would have came and found me by now. I think Ingrid did something to him." No one said anything for a while.

I finally spoke up. "So is that why you want to get into the castle? To find your dad?"

Vlad closed his eyes. I could tell that he was trying to hide something that he really didn't want to tell us. "Well that's one goal but there is no why I'll have enough time to find him before Ingrid or one of her guards finds me. So my mom has been giving me different tricks to get past everyone. But the problem is that even if I can find my dad I'm sure he won't be strong enough to take on Ingrid himself so I'll have to take her on."

I kind of got where he was going with this. He continued, "We'll of course I'm not strong enough to fight her. Not at the moment anyway. Besides I've tried a million different ways to get out of it and I've been proven that it's impossible. So I have to go through the transformation and somehow my mom think you two are part of all this."

I was not surprised at all that Vlad was going to go through with it. It was bound to happen rather we wanted it to or not. "So you don't know why she wants' us? What is she's trying to trick us? You even told us yourself you don't trust her. " "I know, but if I don't bring you back then she won't go through with our deal."

I stood there looking back at Robin and Vlad trying to decide on rather to go with him or not. Robin looked at me with hopeful eyes. I knew if I said no then he would go anyway. "Well I guess we don't have much of a choice then," Robin's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I guess will go but I still don't trust you or your mom."

"Ya ya we all had a lesson today on trust," Robin stood up. "Now come on let's go!" Robin hadn't been this excited in a long time so that made a smile grow on my face. Vlad stood up and lead the way. I had a very bad feeling about this but I decided to just go with it for now and let it play out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Next chapter will be up ASAP. Thanks.<strong>


	12. Back Home in Scotland

**Yay! We finally get to see Cosmina's POV :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmina's POV<strong>

It's been only hours since I last saw Vlad. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was worried that he would get hurt somehow. Vlad was careful and good at staying hidden but he has his limits. If some Slayers or Ingrid's Vampire minions found him then he could be finished for good. I decided that dwelling on that won't make any difference so I put my thoughts somewhere else. My transformation.

Of course I was nervous who wouldn't be. Even Ingrid was scared from what Vlad told me. But somehow I wasn't as scared as I thought I'd be. I felt pretty confident. I knew I could do this. I was prepared for it. The only problem was Vlad he has been very in and out of reality for a while, and I'm sure his mom isn't helping him as much as he likes to think she is.

O shoot! I'm thinking about him again! I need to focus on the here and now. Not on the possibilities on what might happen. I just need to focus. As of now my little brother and sister and I are on a train heading for Scotland. We would be there soon where my grandparents would be waiting.

They're the same as my mom. They love breathers and refuse to hurt them for sport. They buy whatever blood they need from Transylvania and have it shipped to them. That's why I'm sure I'll be ok. All these people in my family can go through there transformations and come out with their personalities in tacked. My hopes are on that's it hereditary.

The train began to slow down and eventually came to a stop. I could see my grandparents. It was already dark out, and about 5 in the morning so they could be outside without any trouble. We walked off the train with only our backpacks. Ioana and Cio stayed close by my side. We haven't seen our grandparents in a while so they were a little on edge.

"Welcome home," My grandmother greeted. "How was the trip?" "Boring," was all I replied with. "Well I promise your visit will be anything but boring." Grandma looked over at my siblings who were hiding behind me. "There's no need to be scared darlings. You are one hundred percent safe with us."

"Come on," Grandpa interrupted. "We need to get back to the castle. The sun will be up soon." The servant, who was really gross by the way, took our bags a stuck them in the truck of the car. The 3 of us climbed in the back, Grandma got in the passenger seat, and the servant took the driver's seat. Grandpa would fly ahead and meet us at the castle.

In only 10 minutes, thanks to the servants reckless driving, we were already there. While the servant got our bags Grandma showed us in. The castle was huge! I had a feeling I would get lost in here. I would have to keep a close eye on Ioana and Cio, who were admiring the castle as well.

We walked into the dining hall, which was filthy. Grandpa and Grandma my not like feasting on breathers but they sure do all the other vampire stuff. For instance, they wore the traditional black clothes including the cape, there castle was extremely spooky, and they were still stuck in the 16th century.

Grandpa was waiting for us on his throne. He was head of our family. They never had a son. Only my mother. So Cio was supposed to take his place one day, which we have never told him yet. We would let him know when he was a little older.

"Now then," Grandpa broke my thoughts. "Your room is on in the west wing second floor. You will be sharing a room. You will sleep during the day. I don't know what your mother has you do." "Mom lets us sleep whenever we want," I replied "We choose to sleep in the day so we can see her and…." "I was not finished!" Grandpa snapped. I forgot how mean he could be. "Wait till I'm finished then you may comment." I rolled my eyes.

"As I was saying, you will sleep during the day. You will not ever leave this castle without permission." He looked directly at me, "And you, Cosmina, will do three hours of transformation prep for the next 5 nights." "What?" "And," Grandpa's voice got louder. "You will look after your brother and sister at all times." "What?" Grandpa's voice got even louder, "They shall never leave your sight. It is too dangerous for them to walk around on they're own."

How was I supposed to watch them 24/7? Ioana and Cio had to be the most restless kids on the planet. "Look these two have been on their own many time before. And how am I supposed to study and watch them? Why can't you do it or the servant guy?"

Grandpa looked at me with anger. Thunder rumbled in the background. "Because you are in a place they are not used to and it's safer this way and you know them best. They will stay in the study with you and stay quiet." "Well you obviously don't know what it's like to be a kid," I was pushing it but I wasn't very scared of him so I didn't care. "How would you like to just sit there doing nothing for three hours?"

He looked about ready to slap me but he kept his cool. "Fine, we'll compromise. Your Grandmother can watch your siblings while you study." Grandma smiled at the thought of getting to spend some time with her grandchildren. "Deal," I mocked with my best teen attitude. I don't care who you are I do not like to be bossed around. I'll agree to something's but I'm not letting him take away my brother and sister's childhood.

"Any other arguments you would like to make?" "Nope," I answered. "Then you are all dismissed. The sun will be up soon so you will head to your rooms. There are some snacks for you to eat up there just in case you're hungry. You will be woken up at 8PM sharp."

We told him goodnight and Grandma showed us to our rooms. We stayed silent until Ioana finally spoke up, "Why did you get a servant that smells so bad?" "That's what's be going through your head this whole time?" Grandma chuckled. "Yeah?" Ioana looked confused. I laughed a little as well. "Well you see Ioana, it's hard for Vampires to resist blood, I'm sure your mother has told you that, and we need a servant around here to help with the house so we have to pick a breather who we know we can trust ourselves around." "Oh."Ioana fell silent again.

"So what's his name?" Cio asked. "We don't know really. We found him one day just walking around the castle. He lost his memory so we offered him to work here and sure enough he agreed. But since we don't know his name we just call him the servant or just servant."

"Ok," was the last thing said before we stopped at our bedroom door. Grandma opened the door and led us in. The room was really large, old fashioned, and like the rest of the castle, creepy. It had 3 queen sized beds on each wall except the wall leading into the hall. There was a window a large window that had been covered with thick red curtains. There was also a table coffee table and 3 arm chairs in the middle of the room. Some cheese and crackers with some milk was placed on the table, which surprised me that they had given us breather food.

"There's a bathroom through that door so you can each take a bath. Remember you will be woken up at eight. You will then hurry and get dressed and go back down to the dining hall and eat something real quick. After that, you Cosmina, will be escorted to the library where you will begin your preparation for your transformations. Is there anything else you need?" "Yeah," I just remembered something. "We don't have any pajamas. We didn't pack any." "There are some pajamas in that wardrobe of there," She pointed to a black wardrobe in the left corner of the room. "Ok thanks." I gave her a smile.

Ioana and Cio rushed over to give her a hug. They got use to her quickly. I walked up and gave her a hug as well. She was so cooled. That would be one thing I would miss after my transformation. Being able to give my family warm hugs all the time.

"Goodnight Grandma. And thanks for everything." Grandma smiled. "You're very welcome dear." Besides my mom, Grandma has to be the nicest Vampire in the world. Now that was a big deal. I wish Grandpa was more like them. "And don't worry. Your mother will be fine." I nodded. It wasn't my mother I was worried about. She has pulled some impressive stunts before. It was Vlad that had me so concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please Review. Each and every one of them mean the world to me. Thank you to MasterOfGrey for reviewing. I'll try amd update ASAP. Thanks Again. <strong>


	13. Found

**New Chapter yay! I'm actually really not sure about this one so please Read n' Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad's POV<strong>

"You know that one time when Boris went through his transformation and you thought he was still good?" "Yes Robin I remember that," Robin hadn't stopped talking since we started walking. He kept going on about "old times". And a lot of his memories were about my mistakes.

"Ya," Robin continued. "He hypnotized me and you still thought he was good. It took him telling flat out for you to finally do something." "Wow Vlad," Chloe said enjoying all this information she was just now getting. "I never heard of such extreme denial in my life." I just rolled my eyes at them. I never remembered them to be this annoying.

"Chloe I would have thought Robin would have told you all this a long time ago," She shrugged her shoulders. "Robin told me that if I wanted to know what was going on up at the castle I had to go up there myself. No way was that going to happen. So instead I would try to trick him in to telling me but I never got a lot of information. He figured me out."

"Well you eventually did come with us to that museum remember?" Robin was back to telling his stories. "We went after the Staff of Carpathia. Then after all that we went through your dad told you it didn't really cure vampirism." "Ya which you two were dumb enough to fall for." Robin and I stopped dead in our tracks and turned around to face Chloe. "What?" Robin and I said simultaneously. "You two still haven't figured that out?" Chloe was in shock but smiling. "Your dad tricked you Vlad. I looked it up online. The staff really does cure vampirism." I felt so dumb for not seeing even being even a little suspicious of my dad. Of course he would lie to me about it.

"Wow I was such an idiot." "We all have out moments Vlad," Chloe still had that smile on her face. "Robin has them more often the others." "Ya but if I would have caught him we would never even be here right now. My dad wouldn't be missing, you guys would be safe, Ingrid wouldn't be out to kill me, and I would be normal."

"Vlad," Chloe wasn't smiling out of being amused anymore but was smiling out of sympathy. "The past is the past. There is no point in going on about what could have happened. Right now you need to focus on the future." "And if I mess up again?" "You're not going to mess up." "I did all those other times that Robin so kindly pointed out." Robin looked down at his feet. "Vlad, Robins just nervous about all this. I am and obviously you are too. Let's just go see your mother, find out what we are suppose to do next and do it. You won't mess up and Robin and I will have your back." Chloe was right. We needed to move forward. "Thanks Chloe." "No problem.

"Alright," Robin cut in. "Let's get moving." I nodded but then noticed the sky was getting brighter. "Why don't we find a place to rest?" I suggested. "Mom can't come out in the daylight anyway so there's no point in going on." We found a place to stop under a large tree. It wasn't the best place to be if you were trying to stay hidden but we were very deep in the forest and I doubt anyone would be out looking for me this far in during the day. Robin pulled out a bag of potato chips, which I was extremely excited to see since I haven't had them in a while, and we passed it around. We decided we'd each take turns at a few hours watch just to be safe. Chloe offered to take first since I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. It only took me 2 seconds to lean against the tree and fall asleep.

**Robin's POV**

The rest of the night Chloe woke me up to take second watch and then Vlad had the last watch. I was extremely excited to be back with my best friend and I was happy that Chloe was starting to accept him once again.

I woke up that night with someone shaking me and whispering my name. "Just another 10, 20 minutes please." "Just get up Robin. We have trouble." I opened my eyes and noticed the sun was almost set. I didn't see Vlad around anywhere. "Where's Vlad?" Chloe pointed up at the tree I was leaned against. Vlad was standing on a branch looking around.

"What's going on?" "Vlad thought he heard something," Chloe replied. "He thinks the Slayer's are close by. They haven't found us yet but we need to find our way out of here without being caught."

Vlad climbed down from the tree and landed next to me. "Ok the Slayer's are to the right of us so if we go left we should be able to avoid them. I don't think they even realize we're here so let's go while we have the chance."

I picked up my backpack and made sure we had everything. "Ok let's go. Be quite and don't run. Slayer's have pretty good hearing." "We know Vlad," Chloe commented. "We've been living with them for more than a year." Vlad just ignored her and started walking. None of us said a word until Vlad gave us the ok.

After about 10 min Vlad finally spoke up. "Ok, the Slayer's are still close by. They know we're out here no doubt." "So what do we do?" I asked. Vlad looked around, "I don't know. I sure wish Cosmina was around. She's good at handling moments like this."

Chloe and I stared at each other. Chloe looked back at Vlad, "Umm… Who's Cosmina?" "O," Vlad realized that we didn't know how Cosmina was. "She's a friend of mine. I'll explain later as soon as we find our way out of this."

Soon we heard someone talking right behind us. We had been so distracted talking that they got so much closer. Vlad quickly pushed us behind some bushes and told us to stay low. "They don't seem to be around here." That voice sounded very familiar. I peaked over the top and saw Commander Douglas. I was shocked that he was out here. Normally everyone in his class stayed at the camp unless there was an attack or a REALLY important mission.

"Where could've those brat's gone off to?" That was Sargent Raymond. He's Douglas's right hand man. He obviously doesn't like us. Never knew why, he just hated us the day we came to the camp.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Douglas replied. "Come one lets head back to the camp its getting dark." They began to walk away but Raymond stopped where he was and looked around. Douglas looked at him with curiosity. "What's wrong?" "I smell something." "What?" Vlad started to get worried.

"Something…unusual," Raymond continued. "Like death but something else." Vlad looked offended. I took all my will power not to laugh. "I'm starting to smell it too," Douglas stepped closer to us. I held my breath. Then I made our fatal mistake. I reached for Chloe's arm for reassurance but she must have gotten frightened cause she let out a scream.

Douglas and Raymond both faced in our direction. "Come out from behind there!" Raymond demanded. Chloe and I had no choice but to stand up, but Vlad stayed down. Both of them had their crossbows out. "There you two are," Douglas looked relieved. "Why are you both out here?" I looked at Chloe hopping she would have an answer but she didn't seem to have one.

Raymond stepped toward us and grabbed Chloe's arm. "You smell like death. What have you been doing?" When Chloe didn't answer Raymond twisted her arm. She yelled out in pain. Next thing I knew Vlad jumped out and pulled Chloe away from Raymond. I tried to run over to them but Douglas held me back.

"Who are you?" Douglas asked Vlad. Vlad didn't answer. He just stood in front of Chloe defending her. I was scared to see what Vlad would do if Raymond were to try and take Chloe back.

Vlad had a look of hate in his eyes, and I swear I saw them glowing red. "You lay your hands on her again and I'll rip both your hands off!" Well that answered my question, but the way Vlad was acting, threatening Raymond really did scare me some. He never acted this way before. And Chloe, standing behind him, looked absolutely terrified.

The threat, however, didn't seem to worry Raymond. He just stood there with a grin on his face. "I know who you are." Vlad's face changed from anger to fear. His brave side didn't last long. "You're that Dracula kid. The one we've been looking for. I must admit you've been very good at giving us the slip. But now that you stand before me I swear I will not let you escape.

Raymond lifted his crossbow. I took my chance and escaped for Douglas and jumped on Raymond. Raymond pulled the trigger but only hit the ground. He broke free of me and I fell on my arm. I held it and new instantly I had broken it. It was swelling and I was already beginning to feel the pain.

Raymond faced me and was about to punch me in the face but Vlad ran over and kicked him in the back. He fell down and his head hit a tree. He was hurt but still conscious. Douglas rushed over and tried to grab him but Vlad just stepped aside and hit him as he ran by. He fell on top of Raymond and I must admit it was pretty funny.

Vlad helped me up and we started to run. Chloe followed. The Slayer's got up and started running for us. With my broken arm they were gaining fast. They were just about to catch us when we heard an explosion behind us. We looked back and saw them on the ground and fire was around them but going out. They looked up in anger. All three of us looked up but I saw nothing. But Vlad had a smile on his face so I'm guessing who knew what was going on. Another lightning bolt hit the ground and the Slayer's got scared and tried to get up and run. They eventually got away screaming.

We all laughed and Vlad yelled up at the trees, "Thanks!" A woman had climbed down and it took me a minute to remember but I soon realized that it was Vlad's mom. And she looked as beautiful as ever. "Hello darlings."

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess I should mention that these names, Douglas and Raymond, I named after people my dad used to work with before he retired from the military. And SGT Raymond is actually a nice guy in real life so I'm not trashing him or anything. I'm just using his name cause I like it. :) <strong>


	14. Renfield

**Vlad's POV **

As soon as the lightning hit I knew it was my mom. I sensed her around before and was trying to lead the Slayer's to her. Luckily the plan worked and mom knew what I need her to do.

She jumped down from the trees and greeted us. "Hello darlings," she smiled. "Hi mom." Robin stood next to me mouth wide open like everytime he saw her. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"I was coming to see what was taking you so long. Now I see what the problem was. Well done fighting them off Vlad. You are improving. You seem to fight better with them around," mom nodded at Chloe and Robin.

She walked over to stand next to them and started playing with Chloe's hair. "Do you know why that is?" She asked her. "Because Vlad doesn't want us to get hurt," Chloe answered. "Right but it seems he still couldn't prevent this," Mom took Robin's broken arm and examined it.

"Still," she continued walking over back toward me. "you did exceed my expectations. I thought you would have completely lost your temper but you were still able to hold back and do what needed to be done to escape. Do you see now why I wanted your friends to get involved?"

She never gave me the chance to answer. She just continued. "You didn't just run away like you usually do. You fought back. You did exactly what I taught you. Sadly it had to be because you wanted to save your breather friends, but either way you did well."

"I don't like this," I said in a low voice. " I don't like the fighting." "Sorry but that's your life now," mom said. "You choose this life when you first put on that crown." I thought back to that night. Dad had told me to leave him behind. There was no telling what had happened to him.

"I never choose this life. It was forced on me!" I was getting angry for some reason. Lately my temper hasn't been the best. "Well either way," mom continued. "Fighting is what you're going to have to do to survive."

Chloe stepped in. "So what do we do now that we're together again?" Mom smiled at her. "I'm going to give Vlad a little training lesson and you two are going to watch. Then after that I'll tell you what to do next."

Mom direct them to a spot to sit down and told them to stay out of the way. She then stood a good distance from me, and with barley enough time to react, she attacked me.

**Cosmina's POV**

Ok let me tell ya. Preparing for a transformation that could ruin your life, while worring about your mom and Vlad isn't easy. They could be anywhere. They could be hurt or worse for all I knew. After a while I realised I wasn't focused on studying and got frustrated and threw the book down.

This stuff was to complicted anyway. How am I suppose to know how to tell the different types of blood just by smell, and how come some vampires can change into wolves or owls while some can just turn to bats? It's to much for one girl to handle.

I decided I would at least try and get my grandmothers help. And maybe talking to someone would clear my head. I picked up the book and looked at the clock in the study. 3:30 AM. She should be back by now. She went out hunting for some goat or whatever. God forbid I will ever have to result to that. I made a promise to myself that if I didn't drink one drop of blood then I should be fine and never need it.

I walked out the room and began wondering the halls looking for her. I looked around all upstairs but no sign of her. Walking down stairs spoted Ioana and Cio running around playing tag. "Guys no!" They both stopped in there tracks and looked up at me. "Why?" Cio asked with a bit of additude. "Because I said so! There's to many breakable things around here." "Fine," Cio and Ioana crossed there arms and looked away.

"Where's Grandma? She back yet?" "I don't think so," Ioana replied. "I haven't seen her." I sighed in dissapointment. "Ok you two can go back to playing but no…" Suddenly we heard a crash and a yell come from the kitchen. I ran over to check it out. Cio and Ioana followed.

I opened the door to find the housekeeper sitting on the floor with a pot on his head. "What happened?" The man just took the pot of his head and hurried to stand up and get back to what he was doing without saying a word. "Hello?" I asked again a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm just a little clumbsy! Please forgive me!" Wow this guy has some issues. But I guess if you worked for vampires that would put you on edge. "Hey hey it's ok. Just calm down, explain what happened, and then you can go back to whatever you doing."

He took deep breaths and satdown at the table. After a while he eventually spokeup and said that he was fixing something for him to eat and he saw a mouse and tried to reach down to pick it up but it bit him and when he stood up his head hit the stove and the pot feel on him.

"Are you ok now?" Ioana asked in her sweet voice. "I think so." "Good," She smiled.

I thought about it for a second. This man seemed lost. I could tell from looking in his eyes. "You two can go off and play now. Just no running." "OK!" They both ran out ignoring what I just said.

I pulled up a chair next to the man and started a converation. "So what's your name?" "It's uhh.." For some strange reason he didn't seem to remember it at first. "Oh it's Renfield." I nooded and smiled. "Well my name is Cosmina. I'm Mrs. Lovel's Granddaughter." "Oh," was all he said. "Are you sure you're ok?" "I'm fine!" He snaped but quickly calmed back down. "It's just that hit just seemed to trigger some memories."

Memorises? Had he lost his memory some how? "So what is the memory?" He looked at me in the eye for a moment and almost said something but he just stood up and started to fix his dinner again. "Renfield! What is it that you remember?" "I can't tell you!" "Renfield! Tell me!" I hadn't realised until later that I cause some thunder to rumble outside.

He looked at me again. He seemed scared. "I… I remembered my old master…. And his kids." That didn't seem so terrible to me. "We'll who were they?" "Cruel monsters! Even the boy! He always spoke on how he loved breather's but he never… he never cared for me." I walked up to him. Ignoring the smell I gave him a hug.

"So your old master was a Vampire too?" "Yes." Renfield was beginning to cry. "But your grandparents have been so kind to me. They gave me a room, food, and even let me have as many pet rats as I want." He blew his nose on his sleave. I wondered if they offered him a bath.

"So what's their last name?" I knew many Vampire families. Seeing as my mom traveled a lot with many of the other rebels. "Umm… I think it was Dracula." My eyes were as big as they could get. He couldn't have meant Vlad's family. Vlad was a good person. Why would he let this happen to this poor man?

"Renfield, what was the boy's name?" "It was Vlad. O he was so loved by his family and a whole breather family just loved to be around him. And all he would do was complain about having to become a Vampire when he turned 16. Like it's the worst possible thing to ever happen to a person." He blew his nose again. This definatly didn't sound like the Vlad I knew. But I didn't doubt that he was talking about the same one.

"Alright look. Everything is ok. You're safe now. I have to go study for my transformation. When Grandma get's home could you tell her I need her help?" He nooded. "Thanks. Now cheer up. If you need anything let me now." I walked toward the door then Renfield stopped me. "Promise me," I turned around confused. "Promise me you will still be this kind girl after your transformation." I nooded and smiled. "I promise." I turned around and walked out.

After that conversation I knew two things. One, I was not going to let my reflection take me over. And two, Vlad was going to hate seeing me next time we meet.

* * *

><p><strong>So Cosmina is getting more and more involved in the story :) Let me know what you think. Leave a Review. From now on the more review's I get the faster I will update.<strong>

**So I got a request a few months back for me to do a story entirely through Ingrids eye's. I have a story in mind but I'm trying to decide wether to go ahead and start one or wait till I finish the one I'm working on. What do you guys think? Please send me a PM. Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Halloween everyone! And to celebrate it, and the new season of YD(which only premieres in a few hours), here is a new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad's POV<strong>

Dodging Mom's attacks was almost impossible. She was giving almost everything she had, barely holding back. What was the point in this? She went for my face. I tried to move to the side but she had still cut my check. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to her.

"I know you can do better." She said taunting me. She licked the blood off my check. "Stop dodging and fight back." She pushed me and I fell to the ground. I got up and faced her. She came at me again. This time I did what she asked. I shot fire at her but she stepped aside.

She went for my face again but this time I ducked and tried to hit her from behind like I did with those slayers. But she was too smart for me. She jumped in the air and flew above me. She fired a lightning bolt at me and I timed it. I watched it get closer and I could hear Robin and Chloe yelling at me to run away.

The bolt was only a couple feet from me and I hit it with fire and redirected the bolt back to my mom. It went twice as fast toward her then when it came at me so when she tried to dive to dodge it hit her foot and she feel to the ground. She landed on her back and I rushed over to help her up. Robin and Chloe ran over as well.

I stood over her and held out my hand. She looked up at me. "Well done." She took my hand, stood up and stretched, then faced me. It's time you headed back to the Slayers camp. She handed me a letter. "This is from the rebels. Give it to the Slayers leader. It will explain the proposal." "What proposal?" I asked. She stared at me, and I think for the first time ever I saw love and sympathy in them.

"It's time that Slayers and Vampires fight together for once. It's the only way to bring down Ingrid's army. The letter will give more detail on the situation. Do not open it." I stared at the letter and then gave it to Chloe to hang on to. It would be safer with her. "So what we're just going to walk in and demand to speak to their leader?" "They won't hurt you," Robin said behind me. "Not with us around. We won't let them."

"Besides," Chloe stepped in. "The Slayers at the camp don't believe in slaying Vampires that haven't turned 16 yet. It's some code they have because they saw it as unfair that the kids couldn't defend their selves. It's said to be murder."

"Well I guess that helps a little," I faced back to my mom. "Ok I'll go. But first, do you know anything about the attack at the rebel village? If they got away?" Mom turned her back towards me, ready to take of flying. "The majority of them did escape. The ones that didn't were slain. Except a couple that were taken in as prisoners."

"Do you know anything about Cosmina's Mom?" She turned back around. "Alina is one of the captured. They are keeping her at the camp." I was in shock. I thought for sure she had gotten away. "Don't be too worried. They'll keep her alive as long as you are. Use her as a bargaining chip." She turned back around and turned into a bat and was gone.

I turned back to my friends. Robin's face in shock. "Oh come on Robin. That's not the first time you've seen a vampire turn into a bat." "No it's not that," I didn't notice till now that he looked a little scared. "I think I know your friend. I saw her back at the camp." "Where?" "Sir was speaking to her trying to get information out of her but when she refused he did this weird mind reading trick."

"Ok back up," I interrupted. "Who's Sir?" "He's the leader of all the Slayers in this area," Chloe answered. "Ok so what is do you mean mind reading trick?" "He like touched her forehead and all of the sudden she started screaming. Then Sir just knew everything about her," Robin said.

I've never been so scared in my life. We had to get Alina out of there now! I took off running and Robin and Chloe followed.

After about 2 hours of none stop running I decided to stop. Chloe and Robin looked like they were about to pass out. "Jeez Vlad!" Robin complained. "You couldn't have slowed down for a second?" "Sorry," was all I replied with.

They both sat down and Robin pulled out a couple water bottles for him and Chloe. He offered me one but I refused. I didn't really need it.

"So," Chloe began. "How come she's so important to you?" "She helped me out and gave me a place to stay after I left home. I found them maybe only after 2 weeks of running. I owe her a lot." "Who's them?" Robin asked. "Oh yeah umm... she has 3 kids. One of them, Cosmina, the girl I meantioned earlier, is only a week older than me. She'll go through her transformation in only a few days. The other two are 6 and 4, Ioana and Ciodaru."

Chloe smiled, "They must be a sweet family." I smiled back. "Yeah I worry about Cosmina though. I promised that I would be there for her during her transformation. But I had to break that promise to be here."

"Well where is she now?" Robin threw is empty water bottle aside. "Her and her brother and sister went up north to meet up with her grandparents. She'll transform there." "Do you have their address?" "Umm... yeah. Cosmina gave it to me if I needed her for anything."

Chloe opened her backpack and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Here," she handed them to me. "Write her a letter. I'm sure that will help her get through it. Let her know that you are still there for her." "But how will we send it?"

She point to the left of us. "Stokely is that way. We can head on over there and put it in the mail box." "But Ingrid is there and I'll be seen." Chloe thought for a moment. "Ok we'll head on over there but once we get close you stay behind when Robin and I go in and mail it."

"But what about Alina?" Robin stood up. "Remember what your mom said? So aslong as you're alive they won't slay her. Besides she seems like a strong person. She can handle them."

I looked down at the notepad trying to make a decision. "Ok but let's hurry. We're running out of time."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I haven't gotten any reviews in a while. I have gotten a lot of hits though. More then 400 which is the most I've had in over 3 months. But I want to know your thoughts on this fanfic. So please review. <strong>


	16. Markus

**Robin's POV**

Ok. To be honest, I didn't really like this whole letter idea. Chloe usually would be the one to always play it safe. So her suggestion to go back to Stokely was a little shocking. We were standing right outside of the forest. We could see Stokely clearly as the sun was beginning to rise. Vlad handed Chloe the envelope containing the letter. He wouldn't let us read it so I was extremely curious.

"You two be careful." Vlad looked worried. "Don't worry about us," I said. "We've been trained." Vlad turned around and went back into the forest to wait for us to return. Chloe and I started up the hill. We reached a mail box and before Chloe put it in I snatched it from her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" "Aren't you curious about what Vlad wrote?" "It's none of our business Robin." I sighed, "I think Vlad likes this girl." Chloe rolled her eyes, "So?" "So you like Vlad. Aren't you jealous?" Chloe had a shocked look on her face and snatched the letter back. "Whoever said that?" "It's obvious." "No Robin. He's my friend."

I tried to snatch the letter back again but Chloe but it in the box before I could. "Hey!" Chloe smiled. "Come on we have more important things to worry about." She started walking back down the hill when we heard an evil laugh behind us.

Standing on the roof of a house there was a tall skinny boy about my age. He wore black jeans and black t-shirt. He had long blonde hair that almost touched his shoulders. "So the Branughs have returned to Stokely." I was a little confused. "Umm… Do we know you?"

He jumped down and tried to hit us but we side stepped. He was a Vampire. "My name is Markus. I'm a follower of The Countess Dracula. My job is to find The Chosen One and bring him to her." A couple other Vampires appeared out of nowhere and stood next to him.

All three of them charged us. We side stepped again. Chloe threw me a stake and she pulled out a crossbow. We stood back to back and the Vampires surrounded us. "Relax." Markus said. "We only want to know where he is. Since you two seem to know him maybe you could tell us."

I didn't really know what to say. I just charged at Markus. He grabbed my broken arm and threw me to the ground. "I wouldn't try that again. Especially the shape you're in." I looked down at my arm that Chloe had wrapped up for me earlier.

Chloe looked at me sadly. She fired her crossbow at the girl Vampire and hit her directly in the heart. She turned to dust instantly. All of us were wide eyed. Chloe had just slain her first Vampire! The other Vampire went for the attack but Chloe pulled out some garlic and threw it at him. When he backed off she shot at him and he turned to dust as well.

Markus stepped back. I thought he was about to run away but then he just laughed. "Wow you breathers are full of surprises. Never thought you would have the guts." Chloe pointed the crossbow at him. I got up and stood next to her. I felt weak hiding behind my little sister, but I'm the one with a broken arm and she's the one with the crossbow so that made me feel a little better about it.

"You're not a full vampire," Chloe stated. "What?" Markus looked offended. "You're a half fang." "How would you know?" He said coldly. "I remember you from school." He looked at Chloe with hatred. "I'm still as strong as any Vampire!" "No. You're not. It's just a fact." Markus charged. I closed my eyes, but he never reached us. I opened them and saw Vlad trying to hold him back. Vlad hit him in the stomach and Markus fell but the instantly stood up.

"So you finally show up." Vlad stared him down. Daring him to try and hurt us again. "Leave them alone." "Or what?" Markus smiled. Vlad threw fire at him. Markus dodged and was still smiling. "You're not 16 yet. If you fight me you'll lose." Vlad smiled, "I don't have to fight you." Vlad pointed at the rising sun. Markus cursed and then flew off without saying anything else.

Vlad walked over to make sure we were ok. "Thanks Vlad." I said. "No problem." He looked at Chloe. "You ok?" I wondered if he saw what Chloe did. "I'm fine just a little shaken." "Ok let's go before…" He stopped mid sentence and I saw fear in his eyes.

I turned around and a couple of Slayer's I recognized from the camp were walking towards us. We about took off in the other direction but we saw 3 more holding up stakes. We were surrounded.

Two of the Slayer's were Douglas and Raymond. "Vladimir Dracula," Douglas spoke. "We need you to come with us. We promise if you come quietly then we will not harm any of you." I remembered what we told Vlad. That the Slayer's couldn't hurt him anyway. Vlad looked at me and Chloe. He faced the Slayer's.

"Where's Alina?" "Don't worry. We've taken good care of her," Raymond replied. But coming from him wasn't reassuring at all. "If you come then we may allow you to see her." "Ok I'll go." Vlad's answer was obvious. Besides we were going to see them at the camp anyway. Now we get a ride there. "But Robin and Chloe stay with me."

The Slayer's agreed and they took us to a couple black vans. We got in and never said a word throughout the ride.

**Cosmina's POV**

I watched the sun rise as it lit up the sky. This was my last day before I went through the transformation. Vlad and I made a promise to each other that we would be there for when we went through it. But sadly he couldn't be here. I couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault. Besides I was having mixed feelings about him right now. I couldn't decide if I wanted to hug him or kill him. Why would he ever treat Renfeild that way? Sure he smells bad but he still has feelings.

I decided I needed to clear my head so I told my Grandmother that I was going for a walk. "Ok but stay out of trouble. Suns out so we wouldn't be able to help you if anything happened." I promised I would stay safe and she retreated to her coffin.

I put my jacket on and walked out. Everything was beautiful here in Scotland. It was almost perfect. I would miss the sunshine. I would miss going on walks like this. Then my mind wondered on the worst possibility. What if I did become evil? I don't want to hurt anyone. It was so overwhelming I feel on my knees and began to cry.

I stood up and walked over to sit under a tree so I can cry and hopefully not be seen. I felt like I was there for hours until a little girl walked up and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?" I looked up at her in shock. She had long brown hair tied in to a ponytail and big brown eyes. She held a stuffed rabbit in her left hand.

"I'll be ok." I told her. She gave me a hug and then held out her rabbit. "Here. Maybe Todo will help make you feel better." She placed the rabbit in my lap and then waved bye and ran off.

I looked down at the rabbit. That did it. I took the rabbit and took off back toward the castle to study up on anything I can. I will never ever hurt anyone. I'm determined to fight with everything I have.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you have asked for Cosmina's and Vlad's tranformations. Don't worry they're both getting close. Thanks for all the Reviews :) BTW Loving the new season of YD! But even though I'm getting all this new information I'm not going to change my direction in my story. So don't expect Erin to just show up. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll update when I can. <strong>


	17. Flash Back

**Ingrid's POV **

I stood up from my throne and was about to go to my coffin for the sun was up, but Markus ran in just in time.

"Countess wait! Before you rest I have some news." "This better be good Markus." "Oh, it is." A grin formed on his face. "Alright then spill. What's the big news?" "I saw him. I saw him here in Stokley. I tried to catch him but the sun rose before I could."

"Do you know where he is now?" "Right after I left I did see some Slayers headed toward them and…," I held up a finger to cut him off.

"Them? Who's them?" "Chloe and Robin Branugh." I rolled my eyes. "Of course he'd be with them. Alright, so what about the Slayers?"

"I believe they have him." I smiled, "Good. Then they can do our work for us. There's no way Vlad can escape. All we have to do is wait for the news that the Chosen One is dead and then we can begin working on taking over all of the UK."

"But what if he does escape?" I looked at Markus with annoyance. "Then we'll kill him ourselves like we originally planned. Really Markus if you want to continue serving me you better smarten up."

"Yes your greatness." I detected a hint of annoyance in his voice but I once again just ignored it and retreated to my coffin.

**Cosmina's POV**

I was looking through just about every book in the library. There had to be something about how to beat my reflection. Like some sort of cheat.

After about 4 hours books were spread all over the library. Hardly any books were left on the selves.

I couldn't give up. There was no way I was going to become evil. Ioana and Cio were counting on me. Mom was counting on me.

My eyes began to water. I was scared. Scared for my mom. I have no idea what happened to her. Tears ran down my cheeks.

I picked up a book and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and some pictures fell off. I whipped the tears from my eyes and walked over to pick them up. I saw a painting of my Grandparents. My Grandmother was holding a child. The back said 1812. The year my mom was born.

I held it in my arms and picked up another. It was a picture of my mom and dad. I stood in front of my mom, 12 years old. My mom held baby Cio in her arms. Ioana, only 2, in my dad's arms.

I held the picture close to me. My dad died saving us from some Slayers back in our old home in France.

***4 years earlier***

My dad stood at the window. 3 Slayers were walking up the path to the castle. He looked at my mom with fear in his eyes.

He took my mom's hand, "You have to go. You'll die if you stay." Mom gave him a kiss. "Only if you come with us." "I can't. If I leave with you then those Slayers will just try and hunt us down again and Slay us all. I will stay and fight. You take the kids and get out."

Mom gave him another kiss, "I love you." He smiled, "I love you too."

She picked up Cio while I took Ioana by her hand. I looked back at my dad one last time with tears in my eyes. Ioana crying out, "Daddy!"

We ran out the back way. I was scared to look back so I held my head down and just kept running. Ioana, still holding my hand, was having trouble keeping up. I put her on my back and continued to follow my mom.

Soon mom stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around with a look of horror on her face. I couldn't resist. I turned around to see my home burning. I was too scared to say a word. Ioana was crying even more now.

"Come on Cosmina," mom said. "We need to find a place to stay before sun rise." We continued on our way but instead just walked. I let Ioana continue to ride on my back as she cried herself to sleep.

After about an hour we came to a motel and checked-in. We stayed there about three nights before my Uncle Grigore found us. That was when I got the worst news of my life.

Uncle Grigore had told us that my dad had been slain and our home was gone. I feel to my knees and cried my heart out. Ioana came over and hugged me. Mom looked at my Uncle Grigore with shock. But no tears formed in her eyes.

She walked over and whispered something into his ear. I never figured out what she told him, but he nodded and walked out the door.

"Come on Cosmina," mom said doing her best not to cry. "We're leaving."

We gathered up what little we had left and the four of us left.

We later found a family like us. A mother and two daughters running from some Slayers. They told us of a rebel town in Whales where Vampires, who didn't want to harm Breathers, stayed and hid from Slayers.

They took us there and there we stayed for almost four years before the town was attacked… Only days ago.

I stared at the picture. Wondering what my mom had told my Uncle that night.

I stood up and put the picture back on the wall. I stepped back and looked at it one last time.

I bent down to pick up the rest of the pictures, but I lost my balance and fell over knocking over a candle stand. I felt dizzy. The whole room was spinning.

I heard the door open and someone ran in. "Cosmina, are you ok?" The voice belonged to Ioana.

I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't work. "Hold on! I'll go get grandma!" I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this is kinda short. But I want to thank my friends Megan and Charley who helped me out with this chapter. Megan who read it and told me if it was good or not and Charley who pointed out all my spelling mistakes. Love you guys :) So blessed to have y'all as friends. Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>

**I need y'all to do me a favor if you can spare the time. I have a friend on here she is known as meyouus. She is writing a story based off of the Hunger games. It's a SYOT. But she's not getting any entries so if you have the time could you please take 5 min to look at it. Thanks :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so this took a really long time...I AM SO SORRY! I don't have any excuse for this but I hope to make it up to y'all. For one this is the longest chapter so far. And two Cosmina's transformation will be in at least 2 more chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad's POV <strong>

Riding in the back of a Slayer's van was not one of my greatest experiences. The Slayers would stare at me waiting to see if I would try anything. Chloe was constantly telling me to relax but I couldn't. Something kept telling me to jump out but I had to stay and try to find Alina. If the Slayers have her they won't keep her alive much longer now that they have me.

The van stopped and the Slayers grabbed my wrists and cuffed them behind my back. "Hey!" "Sorry kid," Douglas smiled. "But we can't just let you run free around the camp. We have a meeting set up for you with Sir." I guess I didn't really have a choice but to listen to whatever they said. If I played along maybe they would let me see Alina. The Slayers led the way and Robin and Chloe followed.

Soon we came to a tent about the size of Cosmina's house. That is huge for a tent. We walked in and in the center there was a desk set up and a man who looked about 50 sat there and stared at me. The Slayers stood behind me while Robin and Chloe stood off to the side looking terrified. Something told me that I had better watch what I said from here on out.

"Release him from the cuffs. I doubt we will have any trouble with him." I was shocked but I went along with it. "So what do you want with me exactly?" I asked. Sir smiled. "Many things. I want to know why you are the Chosen One. To know how you have been able to avoid my highly trained Slayers so easily up until now. And why is it you have befriended two people who your kind sees as dinner."

I see now why Robin and Chloe are so scared. This guy was intimidating. He seemed to be one of the bravest man you would ever meet. "Why I'm the Chosen One I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out for a while. Robin and Chloe are my friends because I see them as friends. I have a different view then most Vampires. As for your "highly trained Slayers" you…"

I was about to say something kinda stupid but caught myself. I preferred to stay alive as long as I can. "…I have some help with that." Sir smirked. "Well you've been hard to get a hold of but now that I have you here we can finally talk some business." I was confused. I thought the whole point in catching me was to slay me. "I want information out of you before we execute you. Besides we have to wait till you're 16 to do any harm."

Ok that was weird. He just answered my question before I even asked it. "I'm good at reading faces. It's a gift I had since I was a child." Ok he was defiantly on my do not trust list. "Now," Sir stood up. "Tell you what we are going to do. You will be 16 in about a week correct?"

"Yes," was all I said. "Well until then we will keep you here and you are going to tell us everything you know and if you refuse then I will find another way to get what I want." I thought for a moment. Something was not right about him. The look in his eyes didn't seem human. I could tell he wanted to torture me. That wasn't how Slayers worked. They killed Vampires as quickly as possible. He was up to something.

"So what exactly do you want to know?" Sir smiled, "First I want to know where all your vamp friends ran off too? We only got a hand full of you and would like to find the others." Honestly I had no idea where all the rebels ran off to, but I decided not to mention that. "So what is your other way of getting me to talk?"

Sir nodded to the Slayer behind me and they walked out. Minutes later they brought back someone. Soon I realized that the someone was Alina! She was so beaten that I hardly recognized her! "What Did You Do To Her?" My voice slightly depends and I'm sure my eyes changed to red for a second.

"She refused to talk so we punished her. I have to wait another week to do so to you but I can very well punish your friends. Leaving the camp in the middle of the night is a big offense for the younger recruits." Robin got in front of Chloe to defend her. He's gotten some bravery the past year.

"However I am willing to overlook it if you tell me where the rebel vampires are hiding." "Sorry but I can't betray them." Sir walked up to Robin and Chloe, "So you would rather betray these two?" "You won't hurt them." Sir began to look annoyed, "You dare test me?"

"I just know that you won't hurt them because you know I would never give any information then." Sir walked over to the two Slayers and the 3 of them stepped outside.

"Vlad," Alina said with a weak voice. "Don't argue with him. You're just asking for trouble." "What is he going to do?" Alina struggled to keep from passing out. She may be immortal but from the way she looks they have to be beating on her constantly. "I know you sense that he is not a normal man. He is a monster in disguise. Watch what you say. I promise you you not being 16 won't stop him from harming you. He's just trying to get in your head."

"Vlad your friend is right," Chloe said. "Ever since we got here Sir has always been suspicious to me. Everyone around here knows something's wrong but they are all too scared to try anything."

I didn't blame them. I'd be scared too. I am scared. What does he plan to do to me? To all of us? My thoughts then turned to the letter in my pocket. Mom told me to give it to the Slayer's. Now would probably be a good time to do so.

Sir walked in followed by the two other Slayers'. "Tell you what we're going to do. I'll promise that we will release to Vampire girl if you agree to stay here." I looked at Alina who was about ready to pass out. "First I have something for you." I held out the letter and he snatched it from me. "It's from the rebels."

He read it for a minute and then smiled. To me that wasn't a good sign. He directed his attention to the Slayers. "Take the vamps and let them sleep here. Do not harm them." I was completely lost. Was this a trick? They led Alina and I out the tent. I had to support Alina because she was so weakened. Robin and Chloe followed.

We stopped at a tent smaller than most but tall enough to stand up in. The Slayer's left us and I set Alina one of the beds. "Is there anything we can do?" Chloe asked. "Her injuries are too server. She needs blood, and I don't think animal blood will do much for her."

"Well good luck with that. You know the Slayer's won't agree to it," Robin stated. For the look of the burns on Alina they must have been throwing garlic at her and letting sunlight hit her for a short amount of time.

"This isn't how Slayer's normally act." Chloe explained. "Torturing someone, even a Vampire, is seen as inhumane. But Sir seems to have no problem in doing this." We all stood silent for a moment.

"I think I have an idea how to get blood for Alina," Robin smiled. "You guys wait here." He rushed out and left Chloe and I confused.

**Robin's POV**

I ran into the medical tent and found Joseph. He helps out here a lot and I know he knows enough to help us out. He's about my age and we've become close friends. I'm sure he would be willing to help out.

I pulled him aside and explained to him what was going on and he didn't even hesitate. He grabbed and some portable blood transfer machine and we ran back to Alina.

When he walked in Vlad didn't seem to be very trusting toward Joseph but I explain to him that he's going to help her out and he stepped aside.

"So what are you going to do exactly?" Vlad wondered. "I'm going to have to take some blood from either Chloe or Robin and then I'm going to take this needle and transfer it into her by her wrist."

"That won't work. She has to drink it," Joseph faced Vlad. "How come?" "She's dead. Her veins don't work." "Oh right. Forgot about that." Vlad rolled his eyes. Chloe let out a small laugh. I didn't see how she found that funny.

"Ok I know what to do. Robin do you mind volunteering?" My heart instantly started racing. No way was I letting him stick a needle in me. "I'll do it." Thank you Chloe I thought to myself. She sat down on the other bed and they started collecting the blood.

**Cosmina's POV**

I awoke in my room. My body felt like it was on fire. My vision was blurred but I can make out my family around me along with Renfield. "What happened?" I choked. "You have a high fever," my grandmother explained. "Don't worry it will clear up soon."

My grandfather pulled her aside. I couldn't make out what they were saying. The only thing I heard was something about midnight. Grandfather left the room and she walked back over. "You rest. It will be over soon." She told Renfield to get me something to eat.

Cio and Ioana stayed with my while Renfeild was gone. "Will you be ok?" Ioana looked like she had been crying. Cio too. "I'll be fine," I tried to smile. "I just need some sleep." Cio walked up and gave me a hug. "I'm not ever leaving you again," Tears were pouring from his eyes. "You don't need to worry about me Cio. I'll be ok. You guys should just go and play."

"NO!" Cio was throwing a fit. "I said I'm not leaving you Cosmina! What is you fall and get hurt again!" I didn't say anything else. I was too weak to even try. When I found the strength I finally said, "Tomorrow I'll be a full Vampire. I won't need looking after. I'll be stronger than ever and you won't need to worry." "I wish I was bigger." I let out a laugh. "You will be. You'll be the strongest Vampire ever. I will always feel safe with you by my side." Cio and Ioana smiled.

"What about me?" Ioana jumped on to the bed and laid next to me. "What will I be like when I get older?" These too are just so adorable it's hard not to smile and laugh. And them being here had made me feel a lot better. "You'll be the most beautiful Vampire, but you will also be sweet and kind."

"I hope you'll be just like when you change tomorrow," Ioana closed her eyes. "I hope so too."

Within a few more minutes Renfield returned with a tray covering whatever he brought. The thought of what could possibly be under their ruined my appetite. "You two should go now. I need to rest." Cio stared at me. "Don't worry. If you want you can come up and check up on me every once in a while. Just don't wake me." He kissed me on the cheek and they both took off.

"I brought up your favorite," Renfield laid the try on the bedside table and uncovered it. "Chocolate pudding. Don't worry I didn't make it." I smiled. I haven't stopped since my talk with Cio and Ioana. "Thanks Renfield." I reached for the bowl but Renfield stopped me and he began to spoon feed me.

Renfield and I have become pretty close the past few days. He's memory has gotten better and he's told me some old stories about when he was a kid. How his father abused him. He also was very helpful in my studies. He seemed to know a lot about Vampires. A lot more than I did.

But it just didn't make any sense. Why would Vlad just ignore him and let his father do these things to Renfield and not even help him? Vlad just never came across that way.

I put those thoughts in the back of my mind and told myself I would worry about that when I saw Vlad again. If I saw Vlad again.

"Renfield, what exactly happened to me? How come I feel so sick?" "You have a fever." "But I felt fine and then I passed out." Renfield ignored me. "Renfield I want to know what's going on. I know this didn't just happen."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "You should sleep." "I will after you tell me. This isn't normal is it?" "It's normal for your kind." "What do you mean?" He sat down on the bed.

"When a Vampire child is born you have life, blood pumping through your veins, and a conscience. But when you're 16 you lose all of that unless you fight to at least keep your conscience and heart for people. Which happens rarely because a child Vampire is raised to believe that people are only food and nothing else." I knew all of this and wondered why he was repeating it.

"But even for those who do want to keep their heart for people still end up losing the fight." He stopped for a moment. "Anyway you don't just die your body has to die somehow. So at midnight on your birthday your body will die but some cause. That's why you're sick. Because at midnight your body will die."

That scared me some. Death a lot of the time means pain, and honestly I don't like pain. "Do all Vampires get this fever?" He shook his head. "No not all. You die different deaths. Some Vampires within a clan can have the same death though. Your grandma said that she had a fever too and so did your mother."

"So can some Vampires died instantly?" "Yes they can. The Count, he died of a heart attack at exactly midnight. That's what he told me."

I got worried. If that were to happen to Vlad and he was in trouble. He could get caught, or worse. I kept my thoughts to myself. I looked at the clock. It was 9:47PM. So I would die in about 2 hours.

"Sleep. You need the energy for tomorrow. Don't worry about midnight. If you are asleep then you shouldn't feel anything." He picked up the tray and turned to walk out.

"Renfield," I called. "Don't worry about me. I'll make it through the transformation and still be me." Renfield turned around. "I know you will, but you're friends with Vlad and you'll see him again soon. I don't think he'll be strong enough."

I was shocked. I had never thought of that. We both believed that everything was going to be ok. But what if Vlad did change. I would lose him. I couldn't lose him he was my friend and possibly more.

Renfield turned off the lights and closed the door. I didn't see how I could sleep now but somehow I managed. I closed my eyes and I would wake up tomorrow with no heart beat and a new life waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed this. Sorry again for the long wait. I don't diserve your reviews but I ask for them anyway. Next chapter will be up in no more then a week. Promise :) <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Vlad's POV**

Alina was asleep with her arms crossed and she moved the sheet over her face. The blood defiantly helped heal all her wounds. Now she's just resting. I should rest too but I couldn't. Today was Cosmina's birthday. All I could think about is that I'm not there with her like I promised I would. I just hoped my letter got there in time.

Robin walked in. "How's she doing?" "Better. Thanks for your help." Robin smiled. "No problem. Now maybe we should work on getting you two out of here."

I walked out of the tent. I wanted to enjoy my last few days of sunshine. Robin followed. "I can't leave now Robin. Mom told me to come here and deliver that letter. I can't do anything else unless she tells me."

Robin looked a little shocked. "I can't believe you actually trust her. What if this is a set up? It seems kind of stupid to come to a Slayers camp. You have an opportunity to run. Take it." "I told you I can't. If I'm going to dethrone Ingrid I'm going to need plenty of help."

"Even from Slayers?" I looked him in the eye. "We want to same thing so hopefully what was said in that letter will convince them to form a truce."

Robin looked down at his feet. "What's wrong? You hardly ever worry about anything." "All of this is so stressful. It will just take a while for me to get used to it." He walked off.

I would have followed him but I figured I would give him time alone. I walked back in and Alina was awake and sitting up. "You should be asleep." She let out a laugh, "So should you."

I sat on the other bed, "I can't." She got up and sat down next to me. "Is it Cosmina?" "It's everything. Ingrid, the Slayers, my dad." Every day I thought about my dad. He may have been pretty crazy and aggressive but he was wise. He would know exactly how to handle this. "I miss him."

Alina hugged me, "Well you're stuck with me for now." She was like a second mother to me. She was a better one then my own mom. I was glad to have her. Her and her family has been very helpful since I met them.

*1 ½ years ago*

I was walking around in the woods about a week after I left home. Mom had told me that she would help but I had to find my own way to survive. That was her way of training me. She had forced me to wear all black clothes so Slayer's wouldn't easily find me at night. I was starving and I haven't seen my mom in over three days.

From behind me I began to hear voices. I panicked and started running. Suddenly something grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind a tree. A girl's voice told me to be quiet and she covered my mouth. We both stayed still. The voices got louder and by what they were saying I could tell they were looking for me. They were Slayers.

Eventually they turned around and left. "Thanks." I got a good look at her. Big brown eyes and straight blond hair. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a jean jacket, and jeans with holes in the knees. She was kind of pretty. She was slightly taller than me though but only about an inch. She stared at me for a second with a blank face but then that blank face quickly turned to a frown.

"Are you an idiot?" Not exactly what I was expecting her to say. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's dangerous!"

I stayed silent. I learned from living with my sister that you should let the girl finish talking and then you can speak. "What were those people after you for? Are you a thief?" Ok now I could speak, "No I'm not a thief. And what do you mean what am I doing out here? What are you doing out here?" I tried to sound more calm then her.

She crossed her arms, "I asked you first." I let out a sigh, "Sorry but it's a long story and I have to get going." I turned and started walking. "Wait!" She grabbed my arm again and she stared at me for a long time before she finally said, "Are you one of us?"

After that I found out that she was an adolescent Vampire as well. She said she wanted to show me something. I didn't know why but I decided to trust her, so I followed. For about 20 minutes neither of us said a word until she finally spoke up.

"So you got a name?" I figured giving her my first name couldn't hurt. "It's Vlad." "Cool like Vlad the Impaler?" I froze. That was who my dad had named me after. Of course I didn't like it. Vlad the Impaler wasn't the nicest guy to ever live, I'll leave it at that.

"So what's your name?" She turned to face me and started walking backwards. I didn't know how she was doing that without tripping over something. "It's Cosmina," She smiled. She turned back around and started running. I ran with her.

"You got any powers yet?" "I can hypnotize people and throw fire but that's about it." She laughed. "You mean you can't even run fast yet?" "No." She then took off so fast and was out of sight in seconds. I stopped and looked around for her. Then she came behind me and yelled out, "Boo!"

Actually I did get scared and fell over. Cosmina couldn't stop laughing. "Haha not funny," she stopped laughing for a second, "Sure it is." She let out another laugh. "Can you teach me how to do that?" I asked. "What scare people?" She smiled evilly. "You know what I mean. Run with super speed."

"Sure but you have to meet my family first." "Wait that's where we're going?" She nodded. "Yeah we live with the rebels." My eyes widened, "Sorry but I can't go there." I turned to walk away. Cosmina grabbed my jacket collar and pulled me back. "Relax its fine. If you're in any kind of trouble then we won't turn you in. You'll be safer with us then out here in the woods alone."

I wasn't sure if it was still safe to trust her. My dad had told me about the rebels and said they were a bad group of vampires. Bad meaning bad to other vampires, not evil towards people like my dad. He said they would steal from other Vampires and will tell Slayers where more powerful Vampires were to save themselves.

Cosmina got impatient waiting for me to say something so she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along. She sure was forceful. "Wait, are the stories true?" She let go of my wrist. "If you mean about us turning other Vamps in then no. We're just protesters." "What are you protesting?" "Against killing breathers."

My eyes lit up. Finally. I was beginning to think I was the only one to believe that. I agreed to go along with her still hoping it wasn't a trick.

About another ten minutes we reached a small village. The homes were made up of wood. The Vampires around her seemed surprisingly nice. They smiled and waved. Kids ran around chasing each other and laughing. Though they seemed happy they didn't seem to have a lot of money. But from the looks of it they didn't care.

Cosmina stopped at one of the smallest homes in the Village. I followed her in. "Hey anyone home?" She yelled out, which didn't seem necessary. There were only about three rooms in the house. Two kids ran out of the bedroom. They ran up to Cosmina and each gave her a hug. The little boy looked at me and stared for a second.

"Who's he?" He pointed. Cosmina put his hand down, "Don't point." She picked the boy up and the girl hid behind Cosmina. "This is a friend of mine. He's name is Vlad. Don't worry you can trust him." The boy formed a big smile on his face. "Hi!" He shouted. "I'm Cio." "His real name is Ciodaru, but we all call him Cio," Cosmina explained. "He'll be 3 next week."

The girl stayed behind Cosmina. I got down on my knees, "What's your name?" She whispered but I could hear her say Ioana. I smiled to show that she didn't have to be scared. She walked over and she got close to me. She stared into my eyes for a minute and then said, "Are you 16 yet?" "No I'm still a kid like you guys."

She smiled a little, "You're a big kid like Cosmina." I laughed and then stood up. "Ioana is only 4." Cosmina said with a smile. I could tell she loved these kids very much. "Are you all siblings?" "What's a sibling?" Ioana asked. "It means your brothers or sisters," Cosmina explained. "O, then yeah we're siblings." Ioana was one of those kids that was shy at first but still loved to talk.

Cosmina sat us down at the kitchen table. Which is where you were standing when you walked in the door. She got out 4 glasses and poured some milk into them. She set them along with some chocolate chip cookies in the middle of the table. "How many do we get?" Cio asked. "Only two. You have to go to bed soon."

We sat there for a few minutes enjoying our snack. Finally Ioana spoke, "So where did you come from?" "I was born and raised in Transylvania but moved to Stokely a little more than a year ago." "Why did you move?" "Just needed to get away." "Why?" Ioana was in the 'why?' stages in her life. She was only 4.

"Alright no more questions," Cosmina got up from her seat. "Let's go get ready for bed." After 'can we please stay up longer' and 'you're mean!' she finally got them in to the bedroom and about 10 minutes Cosmina came back out.

"They like you." "They seem like good kids." She smiled, "They are most of the time." She cleared of the table and started doing dishes. "So you never told me what you were doing out in the woods," I reminded her. "I was looking for help. Both Slayers and Vampires are taking us out one at a time and we have no way of stopping them. We aren't exactly the strongest group of vampires out there."

I got up and sat on the counter next to the sink. "Did you grow up here?" She turned off the water and started drying. "No we found this place a couple years ago. We used to live in a large castle out in Scotland nearby my grandparents but a group of Slayers attacked us." She fell silent. Her eyes were watery.

"I lost my father that day. My mom, Cio, Ioana, and I all came here when we had nowhere else to go." I wasn't much of a hugger but she needed one. "I know what it's like." She stopped crying and looked at me in shock, "Really?" "My dad just went missing a week ago. I haven't heard anything from him. On top of that my family isn't the greatest in the world." "How's that?" "Well my sister is trying to kill me, my mom and dad never got along and was never even married, and we argued just about every day. Or did argue every day before we all split up."

"I'm sorry," was all she said. "And I'm sorry about your dad," I replied. "I'm going to help you find him," Cosmina's eyes lit up and she smiled. "You don't have to do that." "I want to. I come from a pretty strong family so when I turn 16 I'll be pretty strong." "Are you sure?" "Positive."

"Alright thanks." She sat down at the table, "But you need to do something for me in return." "What's that?" "You seem to come from a wealthy family too, which means they have to be a pretty powerful family. So when you turn 16 you have to help us fight back. It will be fun. Deal?" She held out her hand.

I didn't see how fighting for our lives was fun but I defiantly could use any help I could get. I took her hand, "Deal."

That was when Cosmina's mom walked in. She saw me and Cosmina stood up, "Mom this is Vlad." Cosmina's mom looked very young. About 20 but you just never know with Vampires. "Umm...Hello?" We all stayed silent for a moment. It felt awkward. "Sorry to be rude," see finally said "But what is he doing here?"

"I found him and I offered him to come by and meet us." She looked at her daughter with disappointment. "I told you last time that this is dangerous and to not do it again." I looked to Cosmina. "You've invited strangers from the woods here before?" "You went in the woods?" Her mom seemed very upset now. "Vampires that needed a place to stay," Cosmina answered my question.

"Look maybe I should go," I started for the door. Her mom grabbed my wrist. Now I know where Cosmina got that habit except her mom wasn't as forceful. "No its fine things have just been stressful lately. I'm sure you both have a good explanation for this." "O we do!" Cosmina said a little too quickly.

We all sat down at the table. First she told me to call her Alina and then I told her everything I told Cosmina and then more about me running from Slayers and how my mom was trying to train me. "Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." I smiled, "Thanks but I actually have to get going. My mom will be looking for me soon."

Alina began to get more curious, "Who is your mother?" I was afraid to say at first but I felt like I could trust them. "Westenra." "I know who she is." I was confused. "You do?" "Yes she comes by here. We have deal with her family and she comes by and checks in every once in a while. She did say she had a son. I thought you seemed familiar. She talks about you all the time."

"What all does she say about me?" She looked at me curiously, "Just the same things repeatedly. About how you look like your father and how proud she is of you." Mom decided she was going to start raising me a week ago, and still she's hardly around. She barely knows me. What could she possibly say and be so proud of?

Alina didn't seem to know anything about me being the Chosen One or anything like that. Never even let on that I was a Dracula. I decided that I would actually keep those two things to myself. I didn't want to bother them any further.

"Thanks for all your help." Alina smiled, "You're very welcome. You can stop by here and stay when ever and as long as you like."

*present day*

Alina and her family has always been there for me, and I'm always going to be there for them. They are the only family I have right now. Hopefully when I find my dad I can fix everything and make it better then it was before.

"Alina I need to tell you something." She smiled. "Is it about you being the Chosen One?" How did she find out? "Don't worry. I don't care about any prophecy. You are a good kid and I know you'll always be."

I'm glad I met them. If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't even be here. They are what's going to get me through the transformation, and I know Cosmina will be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>My longest chapter yet :) Next chapter Cosmina's Transformation! I'll start working on it ASAP. Please Review :) <strong>


	20. Cosmina's Transformation!

**Ok I finally got this done after picking at it for so long. When I first wrote it I hated how it turned out so I basically change the whole thing and got the chapter the way I want it. **

**Couple things real quick. Thank you so much for all your reviews! Also it was pointed out to me that I have gotten a pretty major detail wrong. Fact Scotland isn't a very sunny place! Oops.. Sorry about that I'll be sure to do more research on this sort of thing in the future. But really I've just been going off of what I see on TV so again sorry about that.**

**Thank you for reading and putting up the really long wait for updates. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmina's POV<strong>

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 8:54. My family would be asleep. Even Cio and Ioana. I got up and walked over to the wardrobe. I opened it and looked at the mirror on the inside of the door. This would be one of the last times I would see my reflection.

Suddenly I realized something. I felt where my heart should have been beating but it wasn't. I also noticed I wasn't breathing either. My skin was cold and it was as pale as ever. My body had died last night like Renfield said. This was just too weird for me. It was unnatural.

"Happy Birthday," I told myself. And I was serious. Just because I turned 16 today doesn't mean I should just give up on everything. I'm going to fight this. And having the family I have I know I can do this.

I looked at the top shelf in the wardrobe. There sat Todo the Rabbit. This was my good luck charm. I took it down and started playing with its ears. I thought about that girl in the park. She was genuinely concerned about me, so she helped me the only way she knew how. There was no way I was going to hurt people like her.

I put Todo back on the top shelf and got changed. I decided I'd wear a purple tank top with a black skirt that went down halfway to my knees, black leather jacket, purple leggings, and black leather boots that came up halfway to my knees.

I looked in the mirror. This wasn't me. My grandmother gave it to me a couple days ago and told me she would like to see me wear it on my 16th. They may have not hunted Breathers but they did keep most other traditions including wearing black. In my mind I was thinking 'Heck no! I'm not wearing a skirt!' But I decided to go along with it. It was my way of saying thank you to my grandparents for being there when we needed them.

I walked down stairs. The only one up was Renfield. He was mopping the floor in an old ragged maids outfit. He may have been very strange but he was still good to have around when you needed someone to talk to.

"Morning Renfield." He jumped. I didn't mean to scare him. "O good morning Cosmina." He went back to his mopping. "What's wrong?" I asked. He stopped. He looked me right in the eye. "I went to see you right before midnight. You were crying in your sleep. Saying 'it hurts'."

Was I really in that much pain? I'm perfectly fine now… sort of. "I'm sorry I scared you"

"It didn't last long. You stopped at midnight." But this means he saw me die. It must have been a pretty scary thing to see.

"Did Cio and Ioana see me?"

"No they were down stairs."

I was relieved to hear that. If they would have seen me like that they would have been completely terrified. "Thanks for taking care of me last night Renfield." He smiled, "You're welcome."

I began to walk back up stairs but Renfield stopped me, "O wait!" he handed me a letter. "This came in yesterday but I never was able to give it to you. I don't know who it's from. There's no name on the envelop." I smiled, "Thanks Renfield."

I head back to my room. This was from Vlad. I just knew it. I laid down on my bed, opened it, and began reading:

_Dear Cosmina,_

_ I'm sorry I can't be there with you. I hope you forgive me. I just wanted to let you know that I believe in you and know you will make it through the transformation. I promise that I will do the same. _

_ I have met up with my old friends I've told you about. Robin and Chloe. They agreed to help out. Though Chloe didn't seem to trust me at first. I couldn't really blame her. It kind of scared me how easily Robin trusted me, but that just proved he was the same Robin. _

_ I know where your mom is and I'm going to help her. Don't worry I've been told that she is still alive and there is still a chance we can get her back safely. _

_This may sound harsh but I don't want you to come back. You need to stay in Scotland with your family. It's too dangerous here. I have all the help that I need. I don't want anyone to get hurt that doesn't have to. Sorry Cosmina but it's for the best. I don't want to risk losing you. _

_I'll write you when it's safe to come back. Sorry I haven't written more but I really do have to go. I'll see you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Vlad_

I ripped it up and threw it down on the floor. Stay here! Sorry Vlad but I can't do that! You need me! I laid back on the bed. He may mean well but he needs to learn that I can do everything he can and better. I'm not going to just stand by. After the transformation is over I'm leaving here to meet up with Vlad.

I really had nothing to do all day. I wasn't tired so I couldn't sleep. I decided I'd just walk around and the castle while I waited for everyone to get up. I walked back to the library where I had passed out. It had been cleaned up.

I wondered how Renfield kept everything else clean but not himself. I went back to the wall with the pictures of my family. I saw one of my mom and dad. I remember seeing this. It was when they first met. Mom was 19 and dad was 32. They looked happy. I stared at my dad for a long time.

"I'll make you proud," I smiled. Suddenly the room got cold and dark. I looked around. The fire in the fire place went out. I walked over to it then it lit itself back up. It began to write out some words in the flames that said, 'I know you will.'

The sun was just about set. My grandparents and brother and sister were already up. Ioana was sitting on my lap and Cio was eating some cheese crackers at the table and holding Todo. I gave it to him to help him relax. Grandpa sat on is throne and Grandma was pacing the room both staring at me like I was an imposter. I haven't even gone through the transformation yet why are they doing this now?

Grandma stopped behind me and started playing with my hair. She put her mouth to my ear and said, "Stop being so nervous. You'll do fine."

It wasn't the transformation I was worried about. It was what happened in the library earlier. Had my dad really just sent me some kind of message or was someone playing a joke on me? If they were it's not funny.

I wish my dad really was here. Ever since we lost him I had to be the brave on and take care of my family and help my mom out. But right before I met Vlad I was at my breaking point. We would have small attacks from both Vampires and Slayers. Mom would hide us until the leaders of the rebels would fight them off. So many of us were lost. I was always scared that they would one day find us and kill us all. I met Vlad three days after an attack. I was glad to have him around because for some reason I felt safer when he was around. If he wasn't there in our last attack I probably wouldn't have made it through.

Although I am grateful for having a friend around who understands me better than anyone I always felt jealous of him. Even though he never told us much about where he came from, I could tell he came from a powerful Vampire clan just by how quickly he was able to learn and basically how I saw his mom dressed when she visited. Really you're in an old village where we wonder if they'll survive another 24 hours not what they will wear tomorrow. You could go one day without makeup and all that bling.

I hit myself in the side of my head. Why was I thinking of all this now? I have more to worry about then Vlad's mom showing off how spoiled she is by a hairy mutt. Yeah Vlad did tell me that she had a werewolf boyfriend.

I jumped a little in my seat when the bells tolled practically shaking the castle. It was kind of embarrassing. I wondered is most Vampire Clans had overly dramatic bells like ours did.

Grandpa stood up from his throne, walked toward me and held out his hand. "Come. It's time." I took his hand. He surprised me for a moment when he gave me a short and awkward hug. That's the most love he's shown in my entire life.

He and my grandmother led me down stairs while Cio and Ioana followed. It felt like an eternity before we stopped at some old fashioned double doors. Grandpa clicked his fingers and it opened slowly. Red smoke emerged from the door way.

I turned to grandma, "Can you take Cio and Ioana upstairs. I don't really want them to stick around." She nodded and smiled.

I turned around and gave each of them a hug. I then pated Cio on the head "Take good care of Todo for me ok?" He formed a big smile on his face and gave me another hug.

Grandpa whispered in my ear, "Don't let the fear show on your face. Just stay strong and remember who you are." I nodded and walked in. "Good luck!" Ioana and Cio shouted behind me.

The doors closed and I walked up to a large blood red mirror about 3x my size. Out of habit my breathing got heavy even though it really wasn't necessary. Soon a familiar laugh came from the mirror and then a girl that looked just like me appeared.

She was wearing the same clothes, same hair except with purple highlights, and same face but with make up on. Even though she looked like me I knew she wasn't.

We stared at each other for a while before she finally said, "What's wrong? You scared?" What was I suppose to say? Was I able to lie to my own reflection? Could I lie to my own reflection?

"Not really"

She gave a smirk and but a hand on her hip. "This is going to be too easy."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I tried to keep calm and tried to show no emotion which was nearly impossible.

"You're too scared. I doubt you can fight."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. Bet your body and I'll bet my power."

She began to break through the mirror with her hands. It stretched like rubber. I took three steps back but I remembered what my Grandfather had said so I then held my ground. In seconds she had completely broke through the mirror. We stood there for a moment and measured each other up.

She could obviously beat me. Not right off but after a while. I just have to finish this as quickly as possible.

I made the first move. I jumped as high as I could in the air and came down intending to kick her in the face but she stopped me by grabbing my ankle and pushed me back. I landed on my left arm. For a moment I thought it might have broken my wrist but it only hurt for a second and then the pain was gone. Seems like I already can heal quickly.

I stood up and faced her. She laughed, "Looks like I'm winning." A head on attack wasn't going to work. I had to get her from behind. I sure wished I could use fire like Vlad. All I can do is fly and super speed. I could use that but I'm sure she'll match me in both areas and just keep countering.

"You know," she took a few steps toward me, "It might be best if you didn't spend so much time pondering on your next move. Let alone wish for abilities others have."

Did she just read my mind! "Yes I did," She smirked. "You need to realize something. I am you. I know you better than anyone ever will. I know your weaknesses, your fears, your secrets." I jumped at that last one. "I know everything I have to to beat you. As for me. I'm your stronger half. I can put all that stuff behind me and fight at my best when I have to. And I fight for me only. No one else matters. That's why you need me. Without me you're weak."

This wasn't looking good for me. How am I suppose to fight something that has the same face as me but shows zero weaknesses?

"Maybe you're right. I do need you. So I can be more useful. So I can be stronger."

My reflection smiled in satisfaction.

"But I refuse to believe that you get stronger by forgetting what's important to you and fighting for yourself."

She just laughed, "Ok so you're saying you want my power but you just want to keep on fighting for your useless siblings and your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend!"

"Well that's because you're too scared to make a move. If you surrender your body then I'll help you with that."

"We are just friends!"

"Denial," she sang.

"Ok you are really starting to tick me off! Even if that were the case there is no way I would make a deal like that!"

"Ok ok no need to get all upset. There must be something we can agree on. I'm not just going to give you my powers and let you have all the control. And you can't fight me for them clearly. So tell you what I'll give you my powers but you must do something to earn them."

"And what would I have to do?"

She folded her arms and opened her mouth and revealed her fangs. "You are going to but these to good use."

I realized instantly what she meant, "No way!"

She disappeared and then grabbed my shoulders from behind. "All I ask is that you try it. If you don't like it then never again and you get to keep my powers. I'll even be generous. I'll give you a whole week to do it and if not then I'll take over completely. Would you rather have one Breather hurt or hundreds killed?"

I actually thought about this. What other choice do I have? I'll be no help to anyone if my only thoughts are to look out for myself. Any it's not like I have to kill a Breather. Just a little and then hypnotize them to forget about it.

"Deal." The moment I said that my reflection she sped in front of me, grabbed my hands and we began to merge.

I let out a yell. I didn't expect it to feel so painful. She soon disappeared inside my body. I fell to my knees and held my stomach. I let out a yell and thunder roared from outside. Soon the pain stopped. I fell over and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I really do read them and I actually take what you say into a lot consideration. I really really appreciate each one. I'll actually be investing a lot more time into my fanfiction so updates shouldn't be so far appart from now on. I will update ASAP(hopefully this is not a lie this time) <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter was a little difficult to write but I don't think it's to bad :)**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>**lad's POV**

The sun was set and I was sure Cosmina had gone through her transformation by now. I kept telling myself that she was going to be fine but in the back of my mind I just wasn't 100% sure.

Alina was up and pacing the tent. She's probably thinking about Cosmina too. It was kind of creepy in a way how Vampires can heal so quickly you can actually watch the cuts and burns disappear. Alina had already fully healed and was back to her normal self within a day.

Alina had somehow found out that I was the Chosen One. Sir probably told her. Alina had been completely understanding. Like how a real mother was. She didn't care what the prophecy said she believed that in the end I was still going to be the same and that I would help her family and all the rebels. I wish I had as much faith as she did.

"Cosmina's a strong girl. She'll be fine," I told her.

Alina stopped and stared at me for a moment, "I know she is. That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what's the problem?"

She walked over and sat down next to me, "You said you sent her a letter and told her to stay home. You know how hard headed she can be. I just doubt she will listen to reason and she'll come anyway."

I've thought about that. If she did just ignore me and came back anyway she could get hurt and she would be a full Vampire so the Slayers wouldn't hesitate to slay her.

Then my mind turned to the Slayers. What exactly is going on? We have just been sitting here in this tent for more than a day and haven't heard from anyone. What was in that letter and what are we waiting for? I figured my mom would have contacted me by now.

"So what's up with that Sir guy?" I asked, "You said that I should be scared of him. How is he even more a threat than any of the other Slayers around here?" A look of worry and fear showed on Alina's face. I have never seen her this way before.

"Vlad, you have to be careful around here. This is all a game to that monster. That's it. He has no other reason to do what he is doing."

"But you aren't answering my question. Why should I be so worried about him more than any other Slayer?"

Alina looked me right in the eyes. Contemplating whether or not she should tell me. She then sighed and started playing with her necklace. It was a gold key shaped pendent with an "A" on the top of the key and had a small diamond in the middle of the letter. Cosmina told me that her dad gave it to her mom for their one year anniversary. She said it was the only valuable thing they had left.

"Vlad that creature isn't actually the man we first thought we were talking to. The man has been taken over."

"Like hypnosis?"

"No worse. There is a monster inside of him. Literally in his body. Controlling him like a puppet."

I was a little shocked and a little confused, "What monster has the power to do that?"

"A monster that only does this sort of thing for entertainment. The Slayer is being controlled by a Phantom. A class of Ghost. Most Ghosts normally just keep to themselves and just pull simple pranks on Breathers, but Phantoms are different. They mess with everyone's lives trying to make them as miserable as possible."

I remembered my dad telling me about them before, but usually I didn't pay much attention to what he told me. I'm really regreting it now.

"So the Phantom is just here to mess with everyone?" I asked.

"Well I have reason to believe that this Phantom has a more defined goal."

"What's that?"

"I think he is trying to make things worse in this war of Vampires and Slayers. He's been looking for you Vlad. To use you as a pawn in his game. Like I said that's, all this is to him. A game."

On that note Robin ran in and stopped to catch his breath for a moment, "Vlad! You need to come with me now! Your mom just showed up and she's demanding to see you!" I was about to follow him out when Alina grabbed my shoulder.

"Remember Vlad, this is all a game. Play it strategically."

I nodded and followed Robin out and Alina came with us.

We came back to the same large tent. We were about to run in but the guards outside stopped us. "Sorry Vamps but you are not allowed in just yet. Privet meeting."

You could hear my mom inside yelling at the Slayers. Thunder rumbled. What was she doing? She could be slain.

"That's my mom in there," I told the Slayers. "I want to see her."

"We said no you little freak!" One of the guards threatened.

He got in my face and I took the chance. I looked right in his eyes and told him to let us in. He stepped aside but then the other reacted. "Hey!"  
>Before he could do or say anything else Alina stepped in front of him and hypnotized him too. "He said to let us through," she said.<p>

He replied with a, "Yes ma'am."

I looked back at Robin and he stood there wide eyed, "See that trick is cool so as long as you don't use it on me."

I rolled my eyes and Alina led the way inside. Mom stood there in front of the Slayers leader only inches from his face. Normally I wouldn't be worried for mom. She's actually pretty smart and strong. But with this whole Phantom thing I wasn't so sure if it was a smart idea to get in his face. I really have no idea what else it could be capable of.

"Mom!" I yelled louder then probably necessary but I needed to get her attention.

She turned around and saw me. For a moment I thought I saw a smile but it quickly disappeared when she turned back at Sir, or the impostor, and one other Slayer and showed her fangs and hissed. The Slayer reached for a stake strapped to his belt but Sir stood up and held out his arm as a sign to let it go.

Mom turned back to me, "Vladdy there you are." She walked over and kissed me on the cheek. It seemed silly at the moment cause we were standing in the middle of a Slayers camp, but I was embarrassed. I felt my face go red.

"I was beginning to worry about you. They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No I'm fine." In my mind I was thinking 'O please, you only care if I get hurt cause you need me to help get what you want, whatever that is', but I knew this was just an act to get the Slayers think she's not all that focused.

Mom faced Alina and gave her a bored look, "Hello Alina."

"Magda," Alina gave her the same look.

You can tell just from that that they really didn't like each other. Reasons are obvious. No one really likes my mom.

Mom walked back over to Sir, "So did you get the message?"

"I did," he had an angry look in his eyes. Like he was gonna jump up any second and try to slay my mom.

"And?" Mom was beginning to look more and more irritated.

"I think that this is a good plan…to an extent."

You could hear a low growl from my mom, "And what does that mean?"

"It means that I do not trust you, and if I was to go with this and then you double-cross me then I would very much be distro…killed." Wow. I didn't know if mom knew he was a Phantom or not but if she didn't she had to be suspicious now.

"Interesting," mom was completely calm now. "Well rest assured because the idea has never came to anyone's mind that is involved in that letter."

Sir then looked at me, "What about the boy?"

Mom looked at me and sent me a quick message telepathically, 'Whatever you may hear in the next few minutes I will explain later. Don't react to any of it. Act like you already know all of this.'

"Yes he's on board. As soon as he goes through his transformation we will begin our first step to taking down Ingrid's army. He along with someone from your camp will lead us into the battle."

This was a lot to take in. It was so hard to just stand there and act like none of this bothered me. And I never agreed to leading anyone. I knew I might in the future but not this soon. I only thought that while they took care of the 200 half fangs I would find dad and he would take care of Ingrid.

Sir continued to stare at me, "He may be a Vampire but he's still young. You think he can handle taking on that role?"

"After he has gone through the transformation, yes. He himself may not know it but he's stronger than anyone realizes and a will make a great leader."

"How do you see that?" Sir finally stopped staring at me and looked at my mom.

"He has been able to avoid your Slayers with ease and has shown leadership by protecting his two friends."

Sir laughed, "Do you not see Robins arm? He obviously didn't do a good job of protecting anyone. Also, that is nothing compared to leading an army of Vampires and Slayers. You're insane if you think I will agree to following him."

"Well then we'll see what happens after he goes through his transformation. I have confidence he will be ready for this. To prove that how about we make a bet?"

Sir laughed so much you can clearly hear the evil in it, "I except. It will make this a lot more interesting."

What is wrong with mom? She would never do anything like this. Normally she's all about having someone else do all her dirty work. But here she is negotiating with a Slayer/Phantom who will try and kill her any second. I'm surprised she didn't send someone else. And why didn't she tell me about me having to lead this army before? What difference did it make?

"Here's the bet," my mother continued. "Vlad will go through the transformation, and he will return to the camp a leader."

Sir smiled, "And I say that the transformation will change him. He will become even more selfish then he is now and he will leave us to be die."

"You're mental!" Robin stepped forward and had an angry look on his face, "There is no way my best friend will every leave us just to save himself, and he's probably to must humble person I've ever met unlike some people I know!"

I was so shocked the only thing I could say was, "Robin."

Robin turned around and faced me, "Well it's true."

"So then you're confident that they will win this bet then Robin?" Sir asked. "Fine then if they do lose then you will have the honor slaying "The Chosen One" yourself."

Everyone fell silent. Everyone had a shocked look on their face from what Sir just said. Robin was struggling to speak up. He just kept mumbling. Finally he spoke up, "No. I can't do that."

"It's not your decision. It's hers." He nodded toward my mom. She had a simple frown on her face. We waited for her answer.

"Fine, but if I win then you will step down as this camps leader and the camp as a whole will appoint someone new."

Sir closed his eyes and smiled, "Very well. I accept the conditions."

Mom smiled and began heading for the tent. She stopped and looked me in the eyes, "We'll talk more about this later," She said to Sir still staring at me. She then walked out and flew off to who knows where.

Alina looked at me with sympathy. What had my mom just done?!

Sir laughed again, "I like her. She makes things interesting."

"I hate her," said Robin. I don't blame him. She just completely put him in the middle of all this.

"You all are dismissed," said Sir. "I have a lot of work to do."

Alina and I went back to our tent while Robin ran to find Chloe to tell her everything.

"I can't believe this!" I yelled. "I can't do this. It's too much!"

"Vlad you need to calm down. Throwing a tantrum isn't going to help anyone." Alina sat on her bed.

"I know but this is so wrong! How can mom do that? She made it where if I fail then Robin has to slay me! And if I do fail then obviously I wouldn't care but Robin will!"

Alina smiled, "Vlad aren't you missing something here?"

I stopped and stared at her, "What am I missing?"

She sighed, stood up, and started playing and fixing my hair to calm me down. She was only about 2 inches taller than me. I sometimes wish she was my mom.

"Vlad you won't fail. How many times do I have to tell you that? Sir only said that to mess with your head. To make you doubt yourself. Don't let him convince you that you aren't strong enough. You are so much stronger and smarter than the Slayers. You CAN do this."

I didn't know what to say. But after hearing that I felt so much better. She opened her arms to give me a hug. I accepted it. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You and Cosmina are just alike."

I laughed, "You've gotta stop trying to get us together."

She laughed back, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes you do. Cosmina and I both know it. Ever since I first showed up you have done everything you can to brag about Cosmina and compare us. We know what you're up to."

Alina looked around the room, "You two have talked about this?"

"About us noticing you trying to get us together? Yes"

She folded her arms, "I am a mother. You can't blame me for trying."

I rolled my eyes.

That's when Robin and Chloe ran in.

Robin was smiling, "Vlad, we just came up with this awesome plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The New Cosmina :) Also it was announced that YD4 will begin Oct. 29 :D So excited! There hasn't been much released about the new season but as I learn new info I will post it on my forum. Please review. I know I'm kinda dragging this out but just go with it just a little longer. Hopefully in the end I will not disapoint. <strong>


End file.
